Mothers Inteference
by merinxD
Summary: UNEDITED, BUT GETTING THERE - Draco is set to marry his best friends sister by order of his mother, the catch is...they don't know who the bride is. DMHG
1. Default Chapter

**A/n This is my new story…it basically the same as the last but bettera and they hate each other way more and aren't in year seven…oh and Hermione wasn't adopted…so yeah.**

_**Read on!**_

Chapter one **Motherly Interference's **

Narcissa was talking by the floo network. There was nothing unusual about that. She spent more than half of her life sitting by the fire. But this time she wasn't giggling with Mrs. Zambini or gossiping about how Mrs. Parkinson had suddenly started looking thirty years younger. No, this time she was sitting, listening quietly, her silver orbs brimming with, a secret.

From Draco's seat on the lounge across the room, he could see nearly half of his mother's face. Narcissa carried a very vigilant expression about her features; she was slightly hunched over, which meant that she was speaking 'very' quietly.

Draco, however, had been idly staring at his rapidly disappearing glass of brandy, for the most part, and head phones firmly clamped onto his ears, so Narcissa's attempts at secrecy were unneeded. With 'Darkest Wand' emoting loudly into Draco's ears at point blank rang, Narcissa could have been screaming bloody murder and not get a response out of the blonde youth.

Narcissa stood, her conversation evidently finished. She walked over to her son, chin held high, she sat, all the while holding a nonchalant expression.

"Draco" she tried, staring at the far away expression about his perfect features.

"Hello, Draco?" still nothing. She sighed, swiftly removing the brandy from his grasp.

"Hey, I was drinking that!" Draco exclaimed, removing the headphones.

"Well what do you suggest that I should have done to elicit a response from you my dear son?" she replied formally.

He grunted, and with a swish of his wand, held a full glass of brandy.

"There!" He smiled, pleaded with his accomplishment. "Now mother, what is it that I can do for you?"

"Well to start off with, I order you to remove that ghastly muggle contraption from my sight! Your father may not be living, but that does not mean that we should start 'loving muggles'" She turned her nose up, shivering slightly at the mention of non-magical beings.

"I already told you mother." Draco started apparating the contraption to his room "I do not love muggles, never will, I just like to amuse myself with their inventions."

"Very well Draco, but don't come crying to me when one of their 'inventions' blow one of your arms off".

"Surely you didn't interrupt my mindless staring to complain about my liking for muggle electronics, what business is it that you want with me mother?" He took a gulp from his glass, waiting for an answer.

"Yes ofcourse, how could I forget? The Zambinis have invited us to dinner at their summerhouse next week. They have just recently discovered the whereabouts of their lost daughter and wish for us to meet her, after all I feel that the two of you are going to be seeing a quite a lot of each other this year." Her eyes twinkled knowingly, "We shall be meeting them on Tuesday at eight pm, be ready." She swiftly stood, exiting the room elegantly, heals clipping on the tiled floor.

"So who is this chick?" Draco asked his best friends Blaise Zambini "Have you met her before?"

"I get to meet my darling 'sister' the same night you do, it shall be surprise to all" Blaise answered staring at the television in Draco's movie room. "Yo man, I don't know why you love all this muggle shit so much, except for this thing here, it's amusing" he stating gesturing to the TV.

"That my friend would be a television." Draco said changing the channel.

"A tellie what?" Blaise asked a blank expression crossing his attractive features.

"Don't worry your snarky head about it, basically, it's just a box that has peoples lives in them."

"What ever, it became boring seconds ago" Blaise looked to his friend "So I heard my mother talking".

"Did you now? Surprising really, didn't think that a woman such a she actually had a voice box, but surprises do happen." Draco interjected sarcastically.

"Shut up you prat and listen!" Blaise chided trying not to smile at his friends remark.

"Oh alright, what is it that you heard?"

"Our parents have arranged for you and my sister to get married"

"What?" Draco asked bewildered.

"Okay I'll make it simpler for people like you who can't speak proper english, you…my sister…promised to get married."

"You ponce! I heard you the first time, I just didn't want to believe it."

"Well you better, mother sounded rather excited…oh merlin! What if my sister looks like a banshee?"

"She's a Zambini, she can't look that bad, after all, your other sister looks VERY satisfactory" Draco reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess your right, unless something went wrong with the gene pool and she ended up being deformed".

"Don't! you'll jinx me" Draco snapped.

"Fine, fine, I'm sure she is just the perfect picture, happy?"

"No"

"Good, well must be off, I would love to see you tear pieces from your mother but I have a sister to meet in eighteen hours, I must get ready, ciao"

"Bye" Draco called after his friend, downing his drink swiftly, he went off in search of his mother.

"I don't know what you are talking about Draco" his mother denied.

"Mother! Am I, or am I not going to marry Miss Zambini?" He sighed looking at the stubborn woman before him.

"Oh alright! We weren't going to tell you until the two of you had met and were getting along quite well, but I guess that's ruined!" She took a sip of her wine. "Yes, you are to marry the young lady Zambini, but you are not to mention a word of it to anyone until the girl is informed".

"Mother, by any chance did you think about how I would feel when you arranged this?"

"Yes ofcourse I did, but I also knew that without this course of action, you will stay single for the rest of your days, and I just can't have that!" She huffed gulping down the rest of her beverage "Besides, after I'm gone, who's going to look after you, the house elves? Ha! That would be a laugh"

"Mother you aren't going any where!"

"How do we know that Draco, for all I know deaths pale hand could be lingering just above my pulse" she sighed, speaking the truth.

"But –"

"No buts Draco. It is the truth, I'm not getting any younger you know"

"Alright mother, but just remember, if I don't like this girl, I will not be nice to her!" his face formed into a childish pout.

"You will be nice to this young girl Draconis Lucius Algermon Malfoy! She has been thrown into the same boat as you!" She finished her wine and summoned a fresh glass. "If I hear that you are treating her unkindly, I will not resist in making you fall for her unnaturally."

"You wouldn't dare mother! A love potion?" Draco gasped, a shocked expression covering his face.

"Yes a love potion Draco and you no that this is not an idle threat." She put down her glass and stood " I'm doing this for you Draco, you will see that in the long run, you should go inspect the clothes that have been laid out for you".

"Yes mother" Draco said nonchalantly.

He stood and walked to the door.

"Oh and Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Remember, I will always love you, even when you detest me, now run along."

Draco stood in front of his long length mirror, in a pair of black dress pants and a black long sleeved dress shirt, his over robe was an dark green and looked to be very expensive.

He smirked at his appearance, perfect as usual and with three minutes to spare, man was he good?

Exiting his room Draco made his way down to the main hall where his mother was waiting for him.

"You look marvelous mother" he complimented, kissing her cheek.

"Flattery will get you every where" she smiled at her son, her aging features lighting up.

"I know it will mother, I learnt from the master, and you are a good teacher"

"I know I am, now remember the rules"

"I will"

"What are they?"

"Well mother, I thought you knew them" he smirked.

"Draco" she said testily.

"Oh fine…be nice, look good, compliment her (even if she looks like a banshee), and pretend not to hate her with every fiber in my being".

"How do you know that you hate her?"

"I don't but I want to be prepared"

"You're a strange one Draco, and I know that you don't get that from me".

"Ofcourse I don't mother! You, strange? That's absurd!" Draco mocked playfully.

"Oh ha ha ha, we should be going…now where did I put that port key? Oh here it is" Narcissa stated producing a mirror from her handbag.

"Now hold on Draco" she ordered, and with in seconds the two were gone.

**A/n There we are…I know that it's short, but this is just the beginning.**

Ciao 


	2. Dinner

**A/n Hey peeps **

**Here's the next chappie, I tried my hardest to get it up as fast as I could…so be happy.**

**Oh and for those of you who don't like my spelling of Blaises last name (pokes out tongue), I happen to think that 'zambini' sounds way better! **

**Well read on!**

**Disclaimer: Y do I bother? Serially I own nothing.**

**Chapter two**

**Meeting**

Hermione sat at her dressing table, awaiting her summons from her 'mother'.

She gently pulled a comb through her thick chocolate locks, staring into the mirror.

How did this happen? One minute she was in her room reading the next she had been whisked away to her new 'home'.

What if she didn't want to be Zambini? Did that matter? Or was this just some plan for her biological parents to produce an heir?

Yes that was it. They did not want her, just what she could offer…even if she wasn't willing to give her service.

**Flash back**

Mrs. Granger entered Hermione's bed room; her eyes were unmistakably red from crying.

She walked to the bed, coughing loudly, catching her daughters' attention.

"Oh, hi mum, what's wrong? Tell me, did something happen?" Hermione asked concern etched in her voice.

Mrs. Granger sniffed, "I'm fine. At least I will be fine, in a long time from now".

"What does that mean?" She asked confused.

"Hermione dear, I have something to tell you" Mrs. Granger managed before sobbing "I knew that letting you go would hurt, but not this much!" she gasped, tears flowing freely down her face.

"Letting me go, why would you do that?"

"Because" sniff "You aren't my real daughter" She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"What?"

"I found you, in a cloak room at the rail way station to be exact" she started "You were bundled up into a suit case; you didn't have a guardian, believe me I looked. No one claimed you, so I took you home and made you my own. I knew that someone would come looking for you one day, I just didn't think that it would be so soon".

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Hermione asked, hurt flashing in her features.

"I was going to tell you on your seventeenth birthday, please forgive me".

"Who has come for me?"

"Your mother and father, they are like you, magical I mean."

"Magical? What is their name?" Hermione asked her voice completely detached.

"Zambini" Mrs. Granger said in resignation, she knew that she had lost her daughter.

"Well we mustn't keep them waiting, after all I am seventeen years late" Hermione said coldly, making a move to stand, but a light hand touched her arm.

"I'm sorry" Mrs. Granger tried, her eyes pleading desperately.

"Well sometimes sorry just isn't good enough".

**End Flashback**

Hermione sighed. Maybe she was a bit too hard on her mother, or Mrs. Granger…that sounded so weird 'Mrs. Granger'…She didn't like it. Hermione sighed, 'Even though she lied to me, she still deserves the title, after all the woman did raise me for seventeen years, so that was it her title should stay as 'mum'' she thought standing as the bell rang.

"Yes?" Hermione asked opening the door to a small elderly elf.

"Mistress has sent mixy here to retrieve you for diners miss" The elf said softly, cowering in the girls' presence.

"It's okay mixy, I won't hurt you" Hermione said kindly bending down to the elves height.

"Well miss mixy, would you please show me the way to the dining hall? I'm still getting settled in, and have no idea where to go".

"Ofcourse miss, mixy will gladly do's"

"Thank you"

"Oh miss?"

"Yes mixy?"

"Mistress wanted you to read this first" The elf said, producing a letter.

"Oh alright, would you like to come in?"

"Oh no, that would be intruding" mixy said her eyes growing wide.

"But I insist" Hermione said ushering the elf into her room.

Hermione glided over to her bed and sat down, opening the note.

She read it carefully.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I would like to inform you, that this dinner is not a time where we shall get to know each other. It is far more than that, and I regret on not telling you this sooner, but I feared that you would rebel and refuse to grace us with your presence._

_What would make you rebel you ask, simply this, your father and I have arranged for you to be married to a very highly regarded pureblood wizard. I am sure that you have met him before, and I am positive that you will like him._

_Please think of how you are going to behave this evening as it will impact on your family to be as well as I. There is nothing that you can do to alter our decision in marrying you, so don't try anything._

_Yours truly,_

_Mother. _

Hermione felt like screaming. She had only just arrived in this new life and already they had promised her to someone! This couldn't be happening, could it?

"Miss it is time to leave, we mustn't be late". Mixy informed her.

Hermione looked up from the letter, before stating coldly "No wouldn't want to keep _mummy _waiting not would I?"

Draco and Narcissa landed with a thud in the Zambinis main entrance hall.

The hall was large and rather extravagant, the walls were a dark color with grand designs over them, something that anyone would be proud of…but to Draco let's just say that he had seen better.

"Ahh, Narcissa and Draco, you're here at last" a feminine voice sounded behind them.

"Carol" Narcissa smiled gliding over to the beautiful woman "How lovely it is to see you".

"And you" Carol Zambini said before turning her attention to Draco.

"My haven't you grown" she stated looking at the handsome man before her "I haven't seen you since you were in the fourth grade, a lot has changed since then" She said looking at him appreciatively. "Yes, you will definitely suit my daughter; you two will make the grandest socialites in all of history aside from myself ofcourse".

The two women laughed "Come let us wait for my daughter in the dining hall".

Draco sighed, how long was he going to have to wait, did these people enjoy seeing him in pain? What was he thinking? They are purebloods, ofcourse they enjoy seeing humans in pain.

"So fucker, anxious?" Blaise asked, taking a seat nest to Draco at the table.

"No" Draco answered a little too hastily.

"Really, could have fooled me" Blaise smirked, "And you don't have to worry mate, she doesn't look like the grim reaper"

"Good to know"

"Ladies and gentlemen" an elf addressed "may I present the new Lady Zambini".

The door opened, and in came Hermione, she looked up. Chocolate orbs met silver before staring in disgust.

"You?" They both yelled in unison.

"Oh, so you do know each other?" Narcissa asked.

Draco ignored her, "Granger how surprising it is to see you" he said nastily.

"Malfoy, I should of guessed that it was you, I mean the letter practically stated that my fiancé was a smuck".

"Well mother didn't tell me that I was marrying a mudblood". He smirked.

"Touché, but there is a catch, I'm not a mudblood. What's the matter Malfoy, disappointed?"

"Not at all, just thinking, it all makes sense now"

"What does?" Hermione asked ignoring the glares from her parents.

"There was no way that you could be a mudblood, your test scores are too perfect".

"Please elaborate"

"Let's just say that for a mudblood you are brilliant, and for a pureblood well, you're average".

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Mrs. Zambinis voice sounded through the hall.

"I have been waiting for this night my entire life, stop ruining it!" She flared angrily "I don't care if you don't like each other, pretend if you have to! You may as well try being nice to each other, you are going to be together for the rest of you lives after all!"

"Sorry" they both apologized.

"Now sit, together!" she ordered seeing the two heading for opposite sides of the table.

Once they were seated she spoke again "Good, now we are going to have a civilized dinner. Then we shall move to the tea room for supper, okay?"

**A/n Sorry that it's so short, but it's 4am and I'm tired and going to go to bed….so good night or rather, good morning.**

**Oh and review!**

**Ciao **


	3. I'm sorry, not

**A/N Here it is…Finally!**

It was deathly silent at the dinner table. No one was prepared to make the slightest sound in case an eruption would occur. And then it happened, the tiny spark of stupidity…

"Pass the salt please." Blaise had taken the first step toward death. Well that's what Draco had assumed happened when one spoke to a pissed off Granger, he should know – it was his nose that was broken after all.

Ever since that day in third year, Draco had been very wary of girls and flying fists, especially Granger…or Zambini…or Malfoy…whatever.

Hermione smiled politely, she picked up the salt quietly and with one quick swish of her wrist the top was off the salt and had been thrown all over Blaise. Dracos assumption had been correct, the volcano had burst.

Blaise wailed slightly as the salt came in contact with his eyes, then again stupidly – he tried to rub the salt out with his hands making burn his eyes even more.

Draco laughed at this, but ceased as he noticed Hermione glaring at him.

"I hate you". She whispered to him in a tone so deathly it even made him shiver.

"And if I have to marry you, we have to figure out some ground rules…that is until I figure a way to divorce you or even better get out of this mess before to much damage is done."

Then, without waiting for an answer, Hermione exited the hall.

Draco looked at the people before him only able to think of one thing to say.

…"I guess she wasn't hungry. Blaise, pass the salt".

He smirked, maybe he could get a few laughs out of this predicament.

Meanwhile, sitting alone in her room was Hermione. She didn't like this new life and it had started not long ago, how was she going to cope on a long term basis.

Having to marry Malfoy was only a small part of her grief…it was having to wake up beside him every morning, not being able to fall in love in her own time….having to have children with the git!

She shuddered, sleeping with Malfoy…that she could definitely not handle!

There was a knock on the door, bringing Hermione out of her senses.

"Go away!", Her mother was so annoying.

But the person didn't listen, because ten seconds later the door to her room had been magically unlocked.

"Mother, go away!" She turned, stopping dead in her tracks – it wasn't her mother, it was Malfoy.

"What do you want?" She asked turning away from him so he wouldn't see her tear stained face.

"They sent me up here to apologise". He replied, Draco looked like a child that had just been scolded.

"Well? I'm listening" Hermione said roughly, she turned to see his face.

Draco looked up his face moving from dejection to something that could be considered smug.

"Granger, I'm sorry that you are such a bitch". His smirk grew.

"I've said it now and I'll say it again…I hate you". And with that Draco exited the room laughing like a hyena.

Entering the coffee lounge Draco returned to looking dejected, he looked at his mother. "I said sorry to her, I can't believe you made me do it".

"Thank you Draco, now it is time that I left". His mother stated removing herself from one of the very large lounge chairs.

It took a moment to register, but when it did Draco went deathly white. "What do you mean time that you left?"

"Oh didn't you hear? You will be staying here for a while to get to know your bride to be". Hermiones mother piped in.

Blaise smirked up at Draco his eyes still red from the salt, "Yeah bro we will have heaps of fun".

Draco grimaced…"I'm sure".

**A/N Sorry it's so short. I'm gunna write more on the week end, Okay.**

**Merin XD xoxoxo**


	4. Nights Wanderings

**A/N I know, I know…I took forever.**

**I have no excuse aside from the fact that I am a lazy ass who is recovering from writers block. I am determined to finish this fic, I don't know how long it will take tho XD**

**Well anyways, read on!!!**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing!!!! Nothing I say….**

Nights Wanderings

The night passed agonizingly slow for Draco, knowing that when it came time to go to bed he would not be able to go home killed him. Knowing that in the morning, he would have to spend time with 'her'. She was such a banshee. He couldn't even call her a mudblood any more, life was so unfair.

Currently, the boys sat in Blaise's 'play room' as he liked to call it. The room was a deep shade of maroon, yes very Griffindor of the lad, but he happened to like the colour. The maroon fitted in nicely, all jest aside, and as the fire blazed in front of the blonde boy it was easy to see that it added a sense of eeriness, and everyone new the Slytherins loved anything dark and dreary. There was also a bar to accommodate the young Zabini boy's drinking habits as well as a magical pool table, which rarely used, and a place to keep his Quidditch equipment. There were other assortments in the room, however, they were not worth mentioning.

What was worth mentioning was the blond boy reclined in a plush arm chair in front of the fire, continually downing his drink and refilling it with a swish of the wand. He was obviously unnerved.

The dark haired Slytherin half sat on the small couch, he too held a drink, but was content with taking a small gulp every couple of minutes. He stared at his friend, knowing full well what or who was on his mind. He had known him for over seventeen years after all.

Blaise chuckled lightly to himself, earning a glare from the Slytherin Prince.

"What's got you all tied up in knots?" Blaise started, smirking a little. "It isn't like this is the first time you have stayed here before".

"You know very well why I don't want to be here Zabini", Draco replied shortly not looking up from the fire, swirling his drink slightly.

"Come on mate, it isn't that bad, and besides you would have had to see her tomorrow anyway, you know very well that your mother would have flooed you over here as soon as she could find you".

"I'd hide".

"No you wouldn't, you are way too lazy to do anything of the sort". Blaise snickered at the thought of his beset friend hiding from his mother.

"How would you know?" Draco was a little on the defense.

Blaise stood and poured himself another drink, "Because dear friend, I have known you since we were born and I am more than sure that you would not get off your arse if someone were to pay you".

Draco scoffed, "That's because no one has enough money".

"Indeed, but it still means that you are lazy" Blaise sat and took a sip of his drink. "You know, you could always just ignore her."

The blonde Slytherin closed his eyes, resting his head against the back of the plush arm chair he was lounging in, "I don't think I could ignore her if I tried".

His friend laughed, "I don't think anyone could ignore Hermione Granger".

Draco sighed, he could certainly try.

The young Griffindor woke with a start, she was shivering. Sitting up in the dark she felt no blanket or warmth, nothing but her thin robes. She scowled to herself. It was cold, very cold. Groping around in the darkness, Hermione finally grabbed a bath robe and slipped it on, pulling it to her body tightly in an attempt to get warm. Walking over to the desk in the corner, the witch picked up her wand. "Lumos", she whispered, a small light illuminating the room. Glancing at her muggle wrist watch, Hermione read the time, 1 am. It was too early.

"Silly Hermione, falling asleep". She scolded herself yawning slightly, it was obvious that she had drifted off not long after Malfoy had been an annoyance, it was so tiring fighting with him.

Feeling a breeze, she turned. The window was open. That's why the candle was out! Who opened her window? Looking closer, she noticed a piece of white parchment on the floor, picking it up she saw quite neat cursive writing, it read -

_Don't think that I like this too Granger._

_Keep out of my way._

_DM_

She snorted, why in merlins name would she want to go anywhere near him?!

Reading the note again she decided, his request was simple, and she felt that she would have no problem complying, but it did not change the fact that he had woken her up. Because of that infuriating man, Hermione was standing alone in her room freezing cold.

Sighing the witch started to move back to her bed, when she heard a low grumble.

That is right, she had abandoned her food last night! Stupid Malfoy, it was his fault.

So slipping on some slippers, Hermione decided to go in search of the kitchen, there was no need to call a house elf at an ungodly hour such as this, besides they were not even being paid. The Griffindor did not believe in many of her new families beliefs, and their lack of compassion for the house elves was one of them. Yes, she had left her little S.P.E.W society, however her views on house elf cruelty remained strong. Hermione rarely changed her opinions, unless she was wrong ofcourse, but when did that happen?

Closing her bedroom door silently behind her, Hermione ventured down the hall in the almost dark, the light of her wand paving the way. In her hand was the map of the house, following the directions should be easy enough. Looking down at the paper, she took the hall to her left, following it until she came to another turn, after taking it Hermione stopped to glance at the map again. She couldn't get lost. Taking a few paces forward, she looked down intently at the slightly crumpled parchment in her hand. It said to go straight, so she did, until she came face to face with a wall.

"Shit!", Hermione cursed under her breath, how could she have gotten lost after only a few minutes?

It did not make sense. Glancing around the hall, she noticed that there were a few paintings sleeping, 'Better not wake them she thought'.

Looking at the drapery that covered the wall, Hermione noticed that it was made of satin. She loved satin! Reaching out slowly she touched the material, putting her hand flat against the wall. Only it did not feel like a wall. Pulling back the satin slightly and as quietly as possible, Hermione came face to face with a door.

The door was wooden and had a large metal knob. Turning it slightly it came open easily, 'No locking charm?' she thought to herself.

Her thoughts were halted however, when she set her eyes on another passage way. Walking inside the small hall way she whispered, "Well the map did say to go straight ahead."

So continuing on her way, the Griffindor made sure to pay close attention to the map. Sighing as she looked at the little lines on the parchment, it looked like a long walk.

"Stupid big house".

After about ten minutes, Hermione came across another entrance, or an exit.

Too lazy to open the door manually, the girl mumbled a charm and the door sprung open with ease.

She smiled, a satisfied look gracing her features…food time.

Walking into the kitchen from the dark hall way, Hermione realised that she must have taken the elves passageway. Why was that on the map?

Shrugging it off, the girl walked around the room, running a finger over the marble countertop.

It was immaculately clean, probably due to the house elves.

Unlike the rest of the house, the kitchen seemed more modern. Stainless steal gracing the countertops.

There were no appliances, which did not surprise Hermione as she assumed the elves would use their magic to make food.

There was however, a stove and oven. They were very large, there was enough room to cook food for at least twenty people! The girl did not want to cook though, she just wanted to quell the pain that was starting to form in the pit of her stomach having missed more than one meal lately.

So side stepping the intimidating equipment, Hermione walked over to the equally large refrigerator.

Tugging the stainless steal door open, she peered inside.

There was everything that one could truly wish for, well anyone who liked food.

Resisting the urge to grab a very big piece of chocolate cake, Hermione instead opted for a glass of milk, and pulling out a jar of jam she proceeded to look for some bread.

Once finding it, and a plate, she began to make a strawberry jam sandwich. Not the most elegant meal in the world, but it would satisfy her hunger for now.

After eating her meal, Hermione gulped down her milk, sighing in contentment.

Swishing her wand, she cleaned up her mess and set about to find another exit.

Finding one besides the way she came, the witch exited the room and walked down a large hallway where different coloured draperies hung and portraits slept. She could not make out the colours of the hangings, but assumed that they were her new families colours.

Disregarding the map, the girl walked hall by hall hoping to find her room. The map had been no help to her before, so she doubted that it would now.

Walking past door way after door way, Hermione was beginning to give up hope. Until she saw a small light coming from underneath an ajar door.

Walking slowly up to it, she realised that it was not her own room. No she had left the light off.

Peeping through the crack, she saw a large bed. It was unoccupied.

Upon further inspection, the girl realised that the room was empty, though she dared not walk past the threshold.

No Hermione was not a nosy parker, well she did not make a habit of it anyway.

"This is quite unfortunate", a familiar voice sounded from behind her. "I tell you to leave me alone, and no more than four hours later I find you the door to my room", the Slytherin drawled taking satisfaction in making her skin crawl.

"Trust me Malfoy," the girl said spinning around to face him, "I am not here because I want to be". She glared up at him defiantly, no woman had the guts to do that, it made him hate her more.

"Then pray tell Granger, why are you here?" He cocked an eyebrow his trademark smirk falling upon his face.

Hermione seemed to stiffen with his words, it was obvious that she did not know what to say. "What's that, cat got your tongue?" He was definitely enjoying this.

"I'm lost", She finally spat out, her voice barely audible.

"I'm sorry Granger, I don't think I caught that", he resisted the urge to laugh, instead he stepped closer to her.

"You heard what I said Malfoy, don't think that you can intimidate me". She sounded annoyed.

Hermione glared up at the blonde, and he glared down at her making sure to squeeze all the venom he could into that one look.

"I won't let you win", he whispered dangerously.

"I already have", she replied, "You just haven't figured it out yet". This puzzled him slightly but he did not let it show.

"You keep telling yourself that book worm, now get out of my way I need to go to bed", boredom was starting to kick in.

"No". She sounded oddly sweet.

"No?" he scoffed "Did you just defy me?" Draco could not believe that a woman could be so rude!

"I believe I did Malfoy. Welcome to the real world". She pushed him back slightly with her left hand.

"I will leave," she continued, "If you show me to my room".

Draco laughed inwardly, she was not even asking for his help, she was ordering! Now normally he would have found that oddly alluring, (being ordered to take a woman to her room), However this was not 'that' type of woman…this was Hermione Granger.

Sighing he leaned on arm against the door frame above her, he towered over her.

"What's in it for me?"

She smirked. "Peace and quiet, and I won't tell anyone about our pending marriage…I bet the prophet would love to hear about it, Rita Skeeta just loves me", Hermione winked at the Slytherin, feeling that she had just gained the upper hand.

"You wouldn't dare" His face had hardened considerably and he was now standing up right.

"You don't even know me Malfoy, so how would you know?". She was challenging him.

Looking her in the eyes he took a step backward, "Fine Granger, have it your way…this time." He paused, "But it does not mean that you have won," He started down the hall slowly expecting her to follow.

"Oh on the contrary Malfoy, it does".


	5. The Next Day

-1

**A/N Hey people, yeah I know that it's short but you will survive I'm sure. XD This chapter isn't very interesting and for that I'm sorry P . Tis what I like to call a fill in chapter, those annoying but necessary chappies that help the show run smoothly!**

**Well then, read on!**

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing.

The Next Day

Sunlight peeked through the heavy curtains in one of the occupied rooms in the Zabini manor. This room was large and furnished exceptionally, the colours reflecting the owners taste. It was dark with shades of blue, yes Blaise Zabini's favourite colour was blue. He thought that it was a whole load of hogwash to assume that every student at Hogwarts favoured their house colours. Personally he hated green, although his best friend was an exception. Draco adored the colour.

Not that he would use a word such as 'adore', not manly enough in any sense. It was a womanly word.

A light breeze flowed throughout the room, Blaise having left his window slightly ajar, he liked the cold and welcomed the winter nights. However, in the light of day the wind seemed to like to blow the curtains about, making the horrid sun peer into the room disturbing his beauty sleep. Not that he needed beauty sleep, Blaise was pretty enough.

Groaning, the boy cocked an eye open. He looked around the room slightly…Empty.

Just how he wanted it, maybe if he could just find the strength to roll over he could get some more……(his door slammed open)

…Sleep.

"Did you know what your annoying sister did last night Blaise!"

It was Draco. Apparently he was a morning person, that or he had not gone to bed the previous night. Blaise thought that the latter would be the most likely.

Sighing, he buried himself further under the cover; he could feel Draco standing above him. He was fuming.

"Tell me Draco, what did my 'annoying' sister do to you last night?"

He wasn't paying too much attention, but it was always better to humour Draco. He was like a dog with a bone. Not that he would ever have himself compared with an animal, but what he did not know would not hurt him.

"She jinxed me! The evil little Griffindor jinxed me".

Blaise snorted slightly at the news.

"What did you do to deserve that?" he knew that there had to be more to the story.

"All I said was that she was lucky that I was even talking to her, and that I would not be exclusive if we end up shacked".

"Well there you go".

"What?" Draco did not understand…figures.

"She is annoyed. It's the principle of the matter mate. Married men don't cheat, no matter the situation. Hermione has morals. You should have known that she would have thought that." Blaise sat up slightly as he spoke, hoping that the other Slytherin understood him.

"Pfft, like I care what she thinks". Draco was being a typical Malfoy.

Blaise sighed, why did he always feel like the female in their relationship? They were two men for merlins sake!

"Well what did the jinx do?" He could not believe that he had forgotten to ask.

"Every time I go to think of another woman all I can think about is her, it is driving me insane". Draco was pacing now.

"Well don't think about other women, well not until you find a way out of the marriage".

"Do you think I will, you know find a way out?" Draco looked up, sounding a little hopeful.

"You can try, but it is a wizarding agreement, and we both know how hard they are to break". Blaise knew that Draco had no other choice, it was cruel to give him false hope.

"I know, all I can do is pray that Granger uses that annoying brain of hers to find a way…I really hate to say it, but she is our only hope".

Draco had finally stopped walking around the room and had taken a seat on the stool beside the bed.

"Yes I think you are right," Blaise trailed off not having anything else to add.

"The stupid witch seems to think that she has something over me," Draco began again. "She told me last night that I was going to lose or something…lose what!?"

Draco leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms indignantly.

"Who knows, she is a Griffindor after all" Blaise had given up on sleeping and was beginning to rise from the bed.

Draco made a noise that resembled disgust, "Do you think that she will stay in that awful house?"

"What, Griffindor?" Blaise asked replied walking into the bathroom.

"Yeah", Draco raised his voice slightly so Blaise could hear him.

"I suppose." Came Blaise's muffled voice.

Draco grumbled to himself. If he was going to have to marry the wench, she may as well move into Slytherin for him. He knew however, that she would not have a bar of it. Why couldn't his parents have chosen a subservient wife?

He sighed and stood.

"I'm going."

He called out to the preening boy before walking out of the room in search of some breakfast and then possibly, sleep.

The young Slytherin walked into the kitchen, yawning loudly. He felt hungry and had not slept all night. He walked over to an unoccupied counter and leant against it. There were elves scattered about, each too preoccupied with their own jobs to notice his presence.

"I would like some food." Draco commanded, making the elves heads snap up to look at him.

Their facial expressions changed from quite pleased to terrified. Draco enjoyed this change in the small animals character and chuckled lightly to himself.

"M - m - master Malfoy," The head elf began, "W-what would you l - like t- t- to eat?"

"Something tasty, possibly sweet…and an apple". Draco liked apples.

"Have it delivered to my room as soon as it is ready, don't be long."

With that, Draco turned and left the house elves to complete the task he had given them.

On the way back to his room Draco began to hum to himself quietly. It was a rather morbid tune but he liked it. Rounding the corner he realized that he was in quite a good mood. Everything was great, aside from not getting any sleep the night before…and having to marry Hermione Granger, he was just spiffy.

"Perhaps it is time to visit old wifey…not before a shower though." Draco said to a portrait of an elderly Zabini that happened to be drinking tea with one of his former relatives.

He smiled. Well as much of a smile as he would allow himself. He continued on his way at a slightly faster pace. He had a plan. Draco was going to shower and then find Hermione. She would probably be in the library…if she was not lost again. Entering the room that was deemed his when he was at the Zabini Manor, the Slytherin walked straight into the bathroom determined to make himself look "pretty". He did not exit the expansive room for at least half an hour later, looking preened and smelling irresistible…well he thought so.

Strolling down the never ending hallway, Draco made his way to find his prospective bride. He was going to find her and sort out the mess that their parents had gotten them into, and perhaps make her annoyed. An annoyed Granger was always funny.

Although she was smart, she did not have a very large span for fun…or being made fun of. Whatever, it was all the same to Draco. All he cared about was Hermione Granger not becoming 'Hermione Malfoy'.

If he could help it.


	6. Plan without a plot

-1

**Chapter Six**

**-The Plan with no plot-**

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing.

"So how are you going fix this book worm?" Draco stood leaning against a book case looking very suave in his newly pressed out fit.

Hermione glanced up from her mountain of books. "Do you hear that incredibly annoying buzzing sound?" She closed her book, "Oh wait…that was just you speaking."

"Har har Granger, very humorous. Didn't know you were capable of cracking a funny this early in the morning".

"And I didn't think you were old enough to shave but there you go", Hermione went back to reading.

"Old enough to shave? How in merlins name would you know a thing like that?" Draco moved forward slightly so he was above her.

"I can smell the after shave lotion from here ferret…unless you are compensating?" she smirked feeling happy with her response.

"Never…look are you going to fix this or what?" Draco was getting irate. Hermione's smirk turned into a grin.

"With what may I ask?" She stood leaving her book on the floor. Draco looked down at it. It was an old book that was bound in dark brown leather, the cover read 'Ancient Wizarding Marriages'.

"Looks like I didn't have to ask then". He motioned to the book.

"Oh, that". She turned around.

"Yes that! Do I look like I'm old enough to get married?" Draco was getting annoyed, which annoyed him even more.

"Look Malfoy, there is really nothing we can do. I have been looking since early this morning and there are no loop holes anywhere. I think we are going to have to deal." Hermione picked up her book and prepared herself to leave.

"Deal! DEAL!! We can't just deal!" The blonde began to pace the small pace, running his fingers through his perfectly styled hair.

"What else can we do? The only way to get out of it is if one of us dies! Do you feel like dying Draco? Because I sure as hell don't!" Hermione pushed past him striding out of the library.

"Granger wait!"

But she was already gone.

"Oh bullocks".

Hermione almost ran to her room wanting more than anything to be able to just run back home. Back to normalcy.

This change happened too fast. Sure she knew that a life could be changed in a day…but in the course of a couple of hours. Is this how she was going to have to live for the rest of her life? Doomed to the life of a pure blooded witch? Doomed to a life of living with Malfoy, Eating with Malfoy, Sleeping with Malfoy…being a Malfoy?

No. She could not do it. Not now, not ever. There had to be a way out of the marriage if not the birth right. Not that her "parents" would not argue that marrying Malfoy was her birth right.

"Oh bugger", She whispered to herself. Hermione could not just give up. Besides she was raised as a muggle born and in the muggle world, if you don't like the verdict…seek a second opinion.

It was settled. Tomorrow she was going to Hogwarts.

"Argh! Fuck!"

"So I take it the meeting with my new found sister didn't go too good?" Blaise entered the library not long after Hermiones departure to find Draco leaning against a table gripping it for dear life.

Draco stiffened, let go of the table and turned to face his friend.

"You could say that yes."

"What's the verdict?"

"I'm going to get married, no fucking buts about it. She said that there were no loop holes, just one big fat dead end with a church waiting right beside".

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Blaise sat down on one of the plush sofa chairs.

"Not that bad? Not that bad! Ofcourse it is. It is going to be horrible." Draco sat on the edge of the table. "I'm never going to have sex again!"

"You could always cheat on her."

"Umm. No I couldn't. Do you know nothing about wizarding betrothal and marriage?"

"Never really saw myself as the marriage type…so no." Blaise looked at his friend sadly, he had no idea what it felt like to have to marry someone you have hated all your life.

"Well Blaise, If I cheat….something bad will happen. Dunno what. But some old wizard guy made it up so it has to be deadly".

"I see…well your screwed. Not literally ofcourse. But hey, if she wasn't my sister…" Blaise stopped. "Yep, that did sound just as gross as it did when I said it in my head". He shuddered.

"Maybe I should ask someone else for help."

"Like who?"

Draco paused. Then a light bulb went on inside his platinum blonde skull. "Blaise I know who may be able to stop this."

"Oh really, who?"

"Snape," the Slytherin was pleased. Yes, Snape would help him get out of this unholy mess and help him get on with his life. At lease he hoped.

"That's a good idea Drake, but when you gunna see Snape?"

"Tomorrow Blaise, tomorrow we go to Hogwarts." Draco smirked evilly.

"Uhh…Who said anything about we?"

"Oh shut up you ponce".

"All I can say to you my boy is I hope that it works for our sakes, are you going to tell Granger?"

"Why in Merlins name would I do a thing like that? I'm not insane."

"Good point. Fine I'll help but when you are free from my sisters ties we are going to go get maggoted and laid."

"That was the idea my friend, that was the idea".

**A/N Lolol. That was fun to write but uber short.**

**What's going to happen at Hogwarts?**

**Will they run into each other?**

**Will they get there answers or will the trip turn for the worse?**

**XD**

**Any ideas, give me a buzz.**

**MerinxD**


	7. The 'Stealthy' Escape

-1**Chapter Seven**

-**The Stealthy Escape**-

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing.

A/N Well here it is. Number Seven. Hope you like it. Rnr. 33

Merin xD

A large rumbling noise emitted through the halls of the manor that Hermione was forces to live in. She sighed thinking to herself, 'I knew I should have eaten before I started the escape'.

It was currently 2 am and Hermione was trying to leave the manor as stealthily as she could. However, stealthy never was her strong suit.

"Bugger!" The Griffindor cursed just above a whisper as she stubbed her toe on a very large, very visible suit of armour. "This job is so not for me," Hermione stated as she steadied herself for the task ahead.

In another hall way in the very same manor a similar scene was being played out. However, the character in this scene was tall, blonde and oh so cocky. Draco Malfoy was trying his hand once again at being sneaky in the night. Which was not boding hard for him since he was a friend of danger. Or at least a friend of sneaking out past curfew to get a root from some Ravenclaw that was willing. In Draco's eyes, they were the same thing.

That's right. Tonight the Slytherin Prince was the 'big bad'.

'Big Bad', he thought as he walked silently to a window clasping his broom in his hand. 'There is a certain ring to that'.

And with that last thought, Draco unclasped the large iron lock, pulled the window open and set off on his broom. The journey had begun.

Meanwhile Hermione was dusting herself off glancing around furtively to see if anyone had noticed her entrance. No, the portraits were all sleeping. Good.

The clever little witch had made it to Hogwarts. Now all she had to do was find where Mcgonagall was and talk to her about it. But at three in the morning? There was a flaw in Hermione's plan.

'Shit'. She thought as the exited the head masters office.

Perhaps if she waited outside her professors sleeping chambers.

Yes, that is what she would do. Hermione could use a nap any way.

So walking slowly down the corridors one by one Hermione made her way to the teachers quarters. When she reached her destination, the witch plonked herself down on the floor and prepared to wait.

…..

Ten minutes had not even past and Hermione felt as if she was going to die of boredom. Bored, bored, bored.

"No," Hermione told herself. "If you are bored, it means you yourself is a boring person". She nodded to herself.

"And you are bored, so you must be boring. Good job. Never thought you would figure that doozy out".

"Malfoy?" Hermione looked around in the darkness unable to pinpoint the boy.

"No Granger is the fucking Easter bunny, ofcourse it's me". Draco made himself known by taking a seat beside her, distancing himself from her by about a meter.

"Why in Merlin's name are you here ferret face?" Hermione asked him suspiciously.

"I could ask you the same thing, mudblood." The Slytherin glared at her.

"That isn't accurate anymore Malfoy".

"Doesn't matter, I'm no longer a ferret yet you still call me it." He paused, "You will always be a mudblood to be".

"Aww, you are so sweet. Not! Tell me why you are here." She gripped her wand in her lap a little tighter.

"Not until you tell me first!"

"No"

"Fine! None of us need to know then."

"Fine!"

They sat in silence together side by side. Hermione never letting her grip rest on her wand. Draco making a point never to look her way. Yet the silence was not uncomfortable. Not awkward at all. Just silence. The silence of the waiting.

Magic folk on a mission.

Hermione spoke after an hour of waiting, "I'm here to see Mcgonagall…about a loop hole for the..the thing".

Draco was startled at the break of silence but did not let it register.

"I thought you said there were no loop holes". He looked at her suspiciously.

"Well I couldn't find any okay, but maybe I missed something. I just didn't want to give up until I am pushed up to some horrible little alter being forced to be with you".

"I'm not happy about this either, but you make marriage to me sound. Horrible" Draco said uncharacteristically.

"That's because I would wager that it would be horrible". Hermione said to him letting her wand slip from her hand. It went unnoticed by both teens.

"So we have established that we don't want to marry, well each other. But what happens if we don't?" Draco asked, that question dawning on him for the first time.

"Disowned?" Hermione took a stab in the dark.

"I couldn't do that…be disowned." Draco said, more to himself than the witch.

"Well then there has to be a way out of that too". Hermione said resolutely. She stood preparing to walk away.

"Where are you going Granger?" The trade mark blonde asked.

"To do research, May as well make use of this time." She paused, "I assume that the collection on wizarding marriage books are better here than at the manor. Our answer may be in the library." With that, Hermione turned and began to walk away.

She was startled when she heard foot steps fall in line beside hers.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you, what does it look like?" Draco said as if it was a given.

"Uhh, Okay then". She muttered before falling into silence. That same silence that held no awkwardness. Were they making a habit out of this?

….

"No! No no no no no no!" Hermione whined, "There has to be something, anything!"

Hermione was lying on the floor of the Hogwarts library with every marriage book that the library had sprawled around her.

"I hate to say this Granger, but Hogwarts have the best collection of books in the world." He sat up from where he was skimming a book for about the hundredth time that hour. "I think that if there is nothing in there books, and they are older than our oh so annoying professors…maybe you were right in the first place. As much as I regret to say this…but, maybe there is no way out of it".

Hermione sighed, "This isn't fair." Looking at Draco she asked, "What are we going to do?"

"Live with it I suppose". He pondered for a second. "What if we just kept the marriage a secret? We get married, go back to school and be our normal selves for a year and then once the year is up we decide what to do."

"Wouldn't our families know?" Hermione asked him, shaking her head at the mere knowledge that she was liking Draco's idea.

"How would they really? We see them on holidays and they never come to school". Malfoy leant against a book case closing his eyes.

Hermione looked at him. Maybe he was right. Maybe this was the only way… her life was in ruins anyway. This secret that they would share would be the only thing that would make life bearable. Her knew life anyway. By pretending that her and Malfoy were not married, Hermione could have her old life back. At least for a year.

"And I could be called Granger at school?" She asked him.

"That's the idea" He replied sleepily.

"Well, I can't believe I'm going to say this but…I'm in. We can talk about it with Dumbledore in the morning". Hermione stated looking at him. His eyes were closed and his breathing more shallow than before. Draco was sleeping.

So with that knowledge, Hermione laid back down where she was reading and drifted off into dream land…just for a couple of hours.

**A/N **So what did you think? Like it, hate it? Any ideas for the future?

Lolol

Reviews would be great.

ILY

MerinxD 3


	8. So it is settled & wedding plans begin

-1

**Chapter Eight**

-**So it is settled & Wedding plans begin**-

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing.

**A/N **So here is the next chapter. Don't know why this one was so easy to write. Well I hope you guys enjoy it.

MerinxD

Light gently sprinkled across the Slytherin boys' face, just enough to wake him slowly. It was a new day. Draco cracked open an eye, remembering the events from the night before. Sneaking out, running in Hermione…deciding to get married. What the fuck was he thinking.

The blonde sat up slowly. Was that what he wanted? Did he want to throw his entire life away by getting married, or would he throw his life away by not getting married. There were a lot of cons to his list. The only pro…his inheritance, the Malfoy birth right. Draco was not ready to give that up. He had many years to become selfless, this was not a selfless moment. Draco Malfoy was doing what Malfoy men did best. He was being selfish. Doing something that would be inevitably painful for money, for a future as a popular pure blood. Draco could not throw away his future just yet.

He looked over to where the figure of his wife to be lay. She was small that was for sure. Her face was covered with a peaceful expression, a smile gracing her features. Draco stood quietly and left the strange Griffindore to rest awhile. He could not stay with her while she slept. The Slytherin had never seen her smile before, genuinely anyway. Watching her smile in her sleep was something far too personal for Draco, it was as if he was taking her smile before she was offering it to him.

He knew that one day she would have to offer it to him, among other things. He would have to do the same. All Malfoy's had been betrothed, his mother and father had been and there parents as well. Love meant nothing in a world full of prejudice and finely written rules that were unable to be broken. Being a pure blooded wizard was a task, not a pleasure.

With this in mind, Draco made his way to the head masters office. Determined to convince the old man that himself and Hermione needed this coming school year to be there old selves. They had a life time to conform to what the wizarding society wanted them to be.

….

"I understand what you are saying completely Mr. Malfoy, You wish your marriage to remain anonymous to Hogwarts inhabitants until the year is up." Dumbledore reiterated.

"Uh, Yes that is right" Draco said, not sure whether he sounded convincing.

"I would be happy to keep such a delightful secret however, your mother has requested of me that the two of you bond as much as possible this year to ready your for a future together."

"I see," was all the boy could say.

"I think we may be able to work around both your and Miss Grangers needs and your mother's Mr. Malfoy." The headmaster was always full of such suprises.

"How would we do that professor?" Draco asked intrigued.

"You both shall remain in your respective houses, living as you had before this year. However, from the help of your parents I will arrange a meeting point for the two of you. It would be like the room of requirement only a place built just for you and your wife hidden under cloak of magic that only a Malfoy can see".

Draco thought it was a brilliant idea, but there was one problem.

"Hermione is a Malfoy", Draco voiced.

"She will be, when you marry." The headmaster said plainly. "You will be able to access the meeting place by way of two gems, there are only two in existence so they will be perfect".

"Headmaster?" Draco broke Dumbledore from his thoughts.

"Yes my boy?"

"Hermione will be able to keep her muggle last name won't she?"

"If that is what you wish."

"Very much Sir."

"Right, then it is settled. I shall owl you with details of our next meeting to finalise the arrangements. I shall see you at school in two weeks Mr. Malfoy".

Draco took that as his dismissal, so doing as he was instructed the boy nodded curtly rising from the chair. He exited the rounded office in search of his Griffindor.

….

It seemed like he had been in the head masters office for hours when in reality it was only twenty minutes. The Slytherin Prince walked back into the library to find Hermione still sound asleep.

"Lazy witch," He said to himself as he began to put the books from the previous night away.

Once that task was accomplished he moved towards the girl determined to wake her from her slumber. Though upon seeing her sleeping face he could not bear to rip that away from her. So Draco did something very uncharacteristic. He picked her up, (with ease ofcourse) and went off in search of a fire place. Once finding one in the hospital wing Draco took some floo and summoned them back to the Zabini Manor landing smack dab in the fire place in Hermiones room.

"That was odd," he said to himself.

Looking around the room briefly he remembered the task at hand. Girl in his arms…he would never hear the end of it if she woke up. So Draco placed her casually on what he assumed was her bed and silently left the room. Merlin forbid if she ever found out about the last part of their trip he would die.

No he wouldn't, he would just deny.

That sounded like a good plan.

Walking back to his room to catch some shut eye the boy realised that Hermione still needed to be informed of the new arrangements for the new school year. He had to find the right time. An own would be far too risky, no he would have to tell her in person.

Tonight.

……..

Hermione awoke startled to find herself in her bed. She had no idea how she had gotten from the Hogwarts library to the safe confines of her comforter.

She sat up looking around for some clue. It was then she noticed. To ashen foot prints on the ground, most likely from floo powder. They were large, like a mans. There was only one man with her that night, if she could even call him that. Draco Malfoy.

Hermione needed to find out what had happened. So getting changed and freshening up as quickly as possible, the Griffindor prepared to go find her target.

Opening her bedroom door she came face to face with…her mother?

"Hello dear, it's good to see that you are dressed. We must not dally today, we have much to do." The lady of the house told her matter of factly.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Why your wedding plans ofcourse, we cannot leave it any longer!" Her mother sounded excited, "It not even a week until you are to be wed my dear, we have to get a move on."

"A..a week?" She said feebly, it didn't seem that close.

"Yes, not even a week. I feel as if I am just repeating myself.' Carol muttered to no one in particular. "I have arranged everything already from the church to the reception and the honey moon…don't think that I forgot about that. Now we need a dress."

Hermione somehow found herself in her mothers car, which was a slim black limousine.

She was so awestruck by the events of the present that she had completely forgot about Draco.

"Now for your brides maids, I was thinking".

But Hermione had already tuned her out.

**A/N **That's it for this one.

Review my lovelies.

Ttyl,

Merin

33


	9. And so we begin

**Chapter Nine**

-**And So We Begin**-

**Disclaimer **- I own nothing.

_**A/N **Well here it is. The wedding. Dunno what you guys are going to think. Possibly a lil oc Draco? I don't know. I just thought that even a heartless bastard would feel something on his wedding day._

_Tell me what you think._

_MerinxD _

Wedding plans. Real wedding plans. It was actually happening. Hermione was going to have to go through with this twisted betrothal and it terrified her.

She had never known what it was like to be forced to follow society so closely in her entire existence. Hermione Granger was not a follower, she made up her own rules. Every move was calculated, every thing said premeditated. The young Griffindor could have almost been a Slytherin. A Slytherin with very expensive taste. Hermione laughed silently to herself as she stared at the mountain of wedding preparations that had donned the main room. The whole house was in a buzz. House elves were singing, visitors were in a continual flow and her mother actually looked like a real person.

Hermione sat in one of the chairs at the long table that lay before her. She glanced down at the guest list that had already been mailed out. Draco and herself thought that they could hide this marriage. With the amount of people on guest list she highly doubted that it was going to remain a secret too easily.

Sighing she stood, wanting to clear her head. Walking out side she saw her mother addressing a unknown house elf.

"Mother," she made herself known.

"Oh Hello Hermione," her mother smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, a bit over whelmed. Actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Talk away then." Carol smiled at her new found daughter.

"Alone." She looked away nervously.

"I see, well then we shall go to my office."

"Office? You have an office?" The young witch was surprised.

"Contrary to popular belief my dear I do not just float about the house all day, I run a witches society." Carol told Hermione as they began to walk to the office.

Once securely inside the room, Hermione spoke.

"Mother, I have been thinking." She started, "When I go back to school, I would like to remain the person I was before…I would like to be Hermione Granger."

"I see", was all her mother gave her.

"Draco and I would like to keep our marriage a secret until graduation."

"How will you do that?" The woman before her was now sitting and held a look of patience and wisdom beyond her years. She looked no older than a woman of thirty five. Hermione could only wish that she could age so gracefully.

"Well Draco and I have been working on that." She stated. "I was just wondering if there was a way to keep our names out of the press after the wedding."

"What you are asking is virtually impossible dear". Hermione started to look disappointed, "However, being who I am I think we could figure something out. Perhaps you would not be adverse to being married under your real name. The name your father and I wanted for you before we had to give you up."

"I think that sounds genius." The young witch smiled. "Thankyou, I'm sorry that I'm not what you expected". As soon as the words left her lips Hermione realised. She was actually sorry, she really wanted to please her new mother.

"It is okay Hermione, I did not know what to expect. I just hoped that you could learn to love us even after our lack of a past."

"I think I can learn to." Hermione smiled at the woman that resembled her so much.

"Now off with you, it is only two days until you and Draco are wed. You need your rest…Liliana".

"Liliana. Is that my name?"

"Yes, yes it is…now go".

Hermione smiled and exited the room. That meeting had made things a lot easier. Her mother seemed to that the news a lot easier than expected. She supposed they had even made some head way with their new found relationship.

Draco needed to know about this new development.

……

The blond Slytherin was perched on his bed staring at the exquisite dress robes that hung before him. He had tried them on more than once and each time that fit perfectly. These robes symbolised something. Something he couldn't pin point. Perhaps it was reality.

He was pulled out of his reverie by a tapping on his window. It was Blaise's owl. How odd. Why would Blaise need to message him when they live in such close quarters?

He let the owl in and gave it a treat and a pat taking the note from around its possession.

The letter however, was not from Blaise. It was written in neat hand writing. Not over elegant and not messy, it was too the point. Much like Hermione and what the letter had to say.

_I spoke to mother. She has agreed to keep our secret to an extent. Until we reach school this coming year my name it Liliana Zabini. We shall be married using this name. I will then be Liliana Malfoy to the public, no one will know that it is me. Let Rita Skeeter suck on them lemons. _

_You know where to find me._

The note was not signed. He folded it up and put it in his pocket. Well this certainly was a new development. The clever witch had definitely solved some of their upcoming problems.

He had to tell her about his arrangement with the head master, he should tell her in person.

So, the blonde replied.

_Be at your room at eleven tonight. _

_D.M_

He gave it to the awaiting owl and told it to return to Hermione. Then Draco went back to his bed and continued his staring. He needed a little dullness for a couple of hours. Things were certainly going to be interesting after the next two days.

…………

It was eleven. Where in merlins name was he? Maybe he forgot. No Malfoys' were known for following through. Hermione had yet to decide whether that was a good or a bad thing.

"Granger wake up!"

Hermione was startled awake by Draco's harsh voice. He was standing by her bed looking irritated. How long had she been asleep?

"You would think that you could have waited for me for fifteen minutes." Draco told her as he waited for her to sit up fully.

"So I was not asleep long." Hermione said to herself more than to him.

He answered anyway. "No, I was late is all. Now I'm not here for us to swap girly stories and do each others hair, I am here for a reason."

Hermione smirked much like the blonde boy that stood before her. "I dare say that you take longer to do your hair then I take to do mine."

"It shows," Draco's face was blank. He was all business. "I spoke to Dumbledore when we went to Hogwarts."

"I knew that something must have happened. It took you long enough to tell me." She huffed slightly moving towards the edge of the bed as he took a seat opposite her on the lounge chair.

"Well if you had not noticed Granger there seems to be a wedding going on in this house. You know very well that we have both been off our feet with plans for our ultimate down fall".

She laughed, that was one way of putting it.

"Well don't make me wait any longer. What happened?" She leaned forward in anticipation and he gave her a once over. He smirked at the Pyjamas that she seemed to be wearing. They were green with little teddy bears all over them. On the front of her shirt it said 'Love me'. They were so hideous yet endearing at the same time. Maybe he could love her…one day.

Shaking the absurd thoughts from his head he began.

"Well you were asleep and instead of waking you…."

………..

She could not believe that two days had passed so quickly. Here she stood in her bed room both mothers at her side fluffing about with the final touches on her out fit.

"There, you look beautiful." Mrs. Granger told Hermione smiling warmly.

"Thanks mum, I'm absolutely terrified." The bride to be admitted.

"Don't be. Carol and I are terrified enough for you. Just enjoy the moment. You only get married once".

"Or six times if you are Lady Parkinson" Carol chimed in smiling at her own joke.

All three women laughed momentarily before setting themselves back on the task at hand.

Hermione's wedding.

She looked beautiful that was for sure. She was wearing white dress robes that resembled a muggle wedding dress. It was made of satin and chiffon, something simple yet completely Hermione. The material clung to her body perfectly. She looked at herself in the long mirror and smiled a bitter sweet smile.

'This should be the best day of my life.' She thought to herself. 'No one said it couldn't be,' a voice in her head sounded.

Watching a tear escape down her cheek she wiped it away finally speaking out loud. "I should make the most of this, I won't be able to do this again."

Sighing in resignation, Hermione straightened her veil and walked to her bed room door where her brides maids were waiting.

It was time.

………………….

Draco was nervous. He had no idea why considering this was a forced arrangement. Yet he still felt the unmistakable need to look good for his bride.

And look good he did. Draco was the picture of perfection standing at the alter looking slightly confused and nervous. Blaise stood beside him looking more confident than ever. Smarmy bastard was actually enjoying seeing his undoing.

"What kind of best friend would enjoy his counter parts pain?" Draco asked Blaise quietly.

"The normal kind", his brother in law to be replied, looking down to the end of the aisle as the music began.

Draco was minutes away from being married, and he was still terrified.

…….

Hermione reached the platform that Draco stood upon waiting for her. He looked absolutely beautiful. If a man could look beautiful. She smiled as both her biological father and her father kissed her on each cheek and led her toward her husband to be.

She could see Draco's breath hitch in his throat momentarily as a look of appreciation crossed his face. It was only briefly as his face returned to its regular unreadable state. She took his hands as the ministry official told her to and it was then that Hermione caught Draco's eyes. They were so icy blue she felt as if she was going to fall in and catch a chill. She could not look away, he looked as if he was having the same problem.

"Hi." She mouthed to him as the official spoke very formal words about binding and eternal love. He smirked and replied, "Hey."

Both Draco and Hermione could have scoffed at what the official was saying however, both teens remained silent until the crucial part of the ceremony.

"Do you Liliana Zabini take Draconis Lucius Algernon Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband and wizarding counter part for as long as you shall both live?" The official questioned.

Hermione listened to his words knowing that there was only one answer that she was able to give. So looking at Draco, she spoke. "I will, I do." Hermione smiled slightly.

The official repeated the same to Draco and he replied the same as the girl standing before him. "Yes. I do." He did not realise that he was shaking slightly until he breathed out slowly.

The ministry official said the final binding spell that would keep Hermione and Draco locked together forever and then presented them both with two rings. Hermione stared at the ring tat was obviously for Draco before picking it up apprehensively. She took the ring between her shaking fingers and slipped it on his ring finger. He did the same taking her hand in his and slipping her ring on. His face grew slightly paler. It was almost over, It was final.

Hermione saw this and instinctively stroked of thumb over his palm in comfort.

It was then the ministry official said it, "I now pronounce you bound as wizard and witch, male and female, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Draco almost laughed out loud. He could not believe that he forgot about this part. Slowly he looked down at his new wife and shrugged, he would have to get used to her at some point.

Hermione could not read his face. What was he thinking? What if he doesn't want to kiss me?

Her thoughts were silenced by Draco's lips upon hers.

'And so we begin.' The newly wed couple thought before losing themselves to the kiss.

_**A/N **There. Finally finished this chappie. XD_

_What did you think? Rnr. 333_

_Merin_


	10. Bonding or something like it

-1**Chapter Ten**

-**Bonding or something like it**-

**Disclaimer** - I own nothing.

_**A/N **Well here is chapter ten. I'm kinda posting these quickly to make up for the delay on the first chapters. I hope you guys like it. Rnr._

_MerinxD_

Draco glanced toward his wife who was laughing softy while engaging in a conversation with her brother. She seemed to be having a good time despite the hug adventure that lay before her. An adventure that he had to partake in. He looked down at Hermione's hand that was clasped gently in his right hand…for appearances ofcourse. Although he could not help but like the small act of physical intimacy that was commonly shared between couples. Is that what they were, a couple?

It sounded absurd, yet he knew that it was true.

Looking around expansive garden of Malfoy manor where the reception was being held. Draco looked for familiar faces. There was no one who would know who Hermione was. No people from school. There was but one soul that both teenagers knew. Severus Snape sat at a table about twenty meters away from Draco looking very sullen. He was currently under the attack of Pany Parkinson's mother. It looked as if she was going for husband number seven and it was visible in Snapes features that he was not happy about the attention being lavished upon him.

Draco laughed to himself and caught his wifes attention.

"Look at that." He said to her, motioning toward the professor and the wizarding worlds communal bike.

"He doesn't look too happy does he?" Hermione said giggling a little as she took a sip from her champagne.

"He is a big boy, I'm sure he will be fine." Blaise chimed in.

"Are you sure you believe that Blaise, or are you just enjoying the spectacle?" Hermione asked him.

"Pretty sure it may be a bit of both," Her brother laughed standing up, "I'm going to make the rounds." He said before disappearing into the crowd.

A silence fell over the couple and Draco slowly let go of his wifes hand.

"I know we both don't like this," he began. "But I have been thinking."

Hermione smirked, "Oh dear, I have told you before, do not think! You may hurt yourself." She smiled in good humour.

"No, I'm being serious. I should hate you." His face resembled stone.

"So am I." She smiled, "Sorry Malfoy, continue."

He nodded. "I should hate you, or hate what you used to be. But we aren't allowed to any more. I'm not saying that we are going to be the happiest couple in the world but maybe…" He trailed off.

"We should call a truce?" She asked, her hazel eyes looking up at him.

"Yeah, or maybe. Be friends?" He was being bold, he did not know where any of this was coming from but he found that he meant every word.

"Friends." She paused, "I think I like the sound of that."

"Ofcourse we would have to be mean to each other in front of people at school" He reasoned.

"I think that it's a good idea Malfoy…or should I say, Draco." she smiled taking his hand in hers.

"We just have to do this one step at a time, Hermione." He tried to look at her but found the intensity of her gaze too strong.

"I understand," smiling Hermione stood, "Wanna dance, friend?"

"Sure, friend." He stood and taking her hand once again Draco led his wife to the dance floor.

……..

Later that evening Hermione was standing in her room packing her trunk in preparation for the school year and her honey moon.

Her mother and Mrs. Malfoy had arranged for Draco and herself to holiday in the country to get to know each other better. The Malfoys had owned the cottage before Draco had even been born but Narcissa insisted that it was still as beautiful as ever. After the honey moon they would be taken directly to Hogwarts for a meeting with the headmaster in a day before school was to commence. Hermione clamped the trunk shut smiling at her handiwork.

"That should do." She stated happily.

"All packed I see," the familiar voice sounded from behind her.

"Yes Draco, I am. Are you?" The young witch turned a smile still gracing her features.

"I suppose so. I have never packed a trunk myself in my life. He finished.

"It really isn't nice to exploit house elves you know." Hermione frowned walking closer to the blond boy.

"Hey we have our entire lives for you to berate me on house elf etiquette, they have been packing my school trunk since first year. I am sure one last time won't hurt." He walked over to her trunk and picked it up.

Hermione looked surprised. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, I'm taking your trunk down stairs for you." He gave her a look that said, 'well duh'.

"So now you try and be the big man," she smirked.

Draco turned and looked at Hermione briefly.

"Oh don't worry Hermione, I am definitely a 'big' man", a smirk fell upon his face as his wife's complexion turned from a creamy colour to beat red.

"I'd watch it Hermione, you are starting to look like Weasley". He said, laughter evident in his voice as he walked out of the room.

It wasn't often that he upped the Griffindor brain in speech. Draco revelled in the knowledge that one penis joke could turn Hermione into a tomato. He may have to do that again sometime.

…….

The next day the pair set off by the floo network to the Malfoy cottage. Hermione with her one trunk of clothing and Draco with two.

"Honestly Draco, two trunks of clothing is excessive have you not heard of washing your clothes?" Hermione said as they unpacked their clothing that afternoon.

"Well I wouldn't want to be an out fit repeater" Draco told her.

Wow, was she really the man in this relationship?

"You know I have never seen you without a robe on at school anyway, so it would not matter what in merlins name you are wearing because it would be covered". She reasoned, "How would any one know that you would be outfit repeating?"

"I would know Hermione, I would know".

Hermione sighed and sat on Draco's bed, "Wow, I married a woman."

He turned glaring daggers her way, "I am not a woman, I already told you that".

"Doesn't mean I have to believe it." She said mischievously.

Draco picked up a pillow and threw it at her. Laughing Hermione got up and ran from the room. Her giggles resounded through the cottage.

Draco smiled. "One day I'll prove it to you". He said more to himself than her.

Shaking his head, ' I shouldn't think things like that. Just because she is a female means nothing.'

The blonde went back to the task at hand.

……..

"I think you got the better bed" Hermione said to Draco that night while that where sitting around.

"Oh really, and why is that?" He asked looking up from him book.

"It's bigger." She sounded whiny, he just kept learning different sides of her. Who knew that she could be more than just a heinous bitch. He smiled to himself at her silly proclamation.

"How can you say that, you are half my size! It isn't like you can take up the entire bed." He finished putting his book down and coming to stand beside her at the counter.

She huffed slightly looking at the Slytherin.

"What are you making?" He asked her intrigued.

"I was going to make steak and vegetables, pain I know but I like it." She continued to peel the potatoes.

"Aren't you going to use your wand?" Draco had never seen food being made without magic.

"I wasn't planning on it" she smiled at the look of child like wonder that was starting to show on her husbands face.

"So you are going to make it all by yourself, like a muggle?" He had never heard of it. Draco did know whether to be disgusted or impressed. He thought for his sake he better be impressed.

"Yes, I am. Would you like to help husband?" She smirked at the use of the name.

"I might muck it up, maybe I should just watch." He told her.

"Okay, suit yourself". Hermione told him getting back to the food.

Not long after, the newly wed couple sat together around a small table with wine and Hermione's creation. For the muggle born, cooking a simple meal of steak and veggies was something the did not merit much attention. Draco on the other hand thought it was bloody amazing. He wondered what else she could do.

Hermione smiled looking at Draco staring at his food apprehensively.

"It isn't going to bite Draco."  
"I know, it is just. You made this by yourself. I have never made anything without magic before. You just know so much".

His little confession made Hermione beam. They were actually becoming friends. He wasn't being a complete bastard. Sure there was the occasional comment about her friends or Griffindors and small quibbles about trivial things but all in all the two were making head way.

That gave her hope.

"Why are you staring at me?" Her husband asked her.

"I'm not, eat your dinner." He looked at her with his 'I don't believe you' look.

"Really it's nothing. Just eat". Shaking his head he smiled taking a bite of his food.

"Yes mum".

The rest of the week went as a blur and Hermione and Draco's friendship grew and blossomed. Yes, the start of their marriage was not as catastrophic as they would have thought. However, that was without the out side worlds influence.

It was the last night of their honey moon as they were set to leave for Hogwarts the following morning.

Draco currently stood at the book case replacing a book he finally finished after a week long of reading. He smiled as his wife walked towards him.

"Hey you," He said to the girl, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah I think so, Draco do you think we can talk?" She asked him looking slightly worried.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" He asked moving to sit down on the couch, Hermione followed.

"Well I sort of just came to this conclusion" she said nervously, "Before I found out who I was, I hated you. Actually I'm pretty sure I hated you until last week. That is not the point however, I just wanted to tell you that it is going to be kind of weird not being able to talk to you at school when I have spent so much time with you. You are my friend now, and I would like us to stay that way." She did not look like she was finished, but Draco cut in.

"Hermione, where is this coming from?" He was confused.

"I'm just afraid that once we leave here and get back to the real world we will be contaminated. I don't want our friendship to fall apart when it has only just started."

Draco looked at Hermione, his friend and a strange feeling past through him. He had no idea what it was, but it compelled him to do something that he had never done in his entire life. He initiated a hug. Hermione gasped in surprise at the sudden contact but nestled into his chest a little. His embrace was somehow comforting.

"I had never made a promise before I said 'I do' Hermione, but I promise you that we will stay friends." He said into her hair. Pulling away he looked into her large hazel eyes. Smiling Draco touched her cheek lightly with the pad of his thumb. "You are changing me Hermione Granger."

"Malfoy, It's Hermione Malfoy now" She looked thoughtful for a minute, the Griffindor had not thought about that fact now. She was a Malfoy.

"So it is" He smiled and kissed her forehead lightly. Another act of tenderness he did not know he possessed.

Hermione smiled. Maybe Malfoy wasn't the horrible git she had always new him to be.

There was time. After all they were married, they had there entire lives to figure each other out.

Hermione hugged Draco once more, she was going to enjoy their moment while it lasted.


	11. Their secret haven

**Chapter Eleven**

-**Their secret haven**-

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing.

_**A/N **Well here is chapter eleven guys. Thank you all for the reviews. They are what makes this story worth writing. _

_Hope you guys like it._

_Rnr_

_MerinxD_

The day loomed over Hermione like an insistent dark cloud. A feeling of silent dread creeping into the pit of her stomach every time she looked towards the months ahead.

Hermione found herself for the first time in…well ever that she did not want to go to school.

Ofcourse she was delighted that she would see Harry, Ron, Ginny and all of her other friends…but it was different now. Now she would be harbouring a secret from them, one larger than ever before. She was hiding her true identity and the young witch was having doubts as to if that was the best course of action. Sure she was essentially the same person, but her life had changed drastically and by keeping her three best friend out Hermione some how felt that she was closing off a place for them in her new life with Draco and her family.

The girl sighed heavily making her husband look over at her from his inspection of the daily prophet. Despite what every one thought about Draco, he seemed to be an avid reader of well…everything.

"What's wrong pet?" Draco asked looking slightly concerned.

She liked it when he worried about her, his face would contort into the cutest expression. One that she was not sure any one but her had seem. Hermione like it that way.

Looking at Draco she spoke softly. "It's nothing really," she paused. "Okay it is something." She looked down at her hands a sad look donning her features. This prompted Draco to take the empty seat beside her.

"Well then out with it." He smiled taking her small hand in his, "It can't be that bad."

"It isn't really", she sighed, "I'm just sort of sceptical about the whole secret thing now. I don't know…I just don't like the idea of keeping something so big from my friends" He stroked her cheek as she spoke. "It just seems like we are ashamed of this, of us."

He nodded in understanding. "Well you know it was only weeks ago that we were ashamed of this". Draco pondered briefly to himself, there had to be a solution, one that would make his bride happy. He smiled before speaking, "Perhaps we should just try the secret thing for a little while. If it does not work out then we can happily tell the world."

Hermione looked at the blonde boy who seemed to be changing so much. "Yes, I like that idea very much." She smiled resting her head on his shoulder.

The two sat in silence for the rest of the train ride occasionally glancing at each other in a rather shy manner. Hermione breathed deeply focussing her attention on the outside scenery. They would be at Hogwarts soon enough.

…………

"Now that everything else is settled and the two of you are please with the arrangement, I think it is high time I show your to your secret quarters."

The two students currently sat opposite the headmaster listening to his every word. They were glad to be back at Hogwarts but there was still much to figure out that the old man had neglected to talk about. Hermione assumed that the professor was getting there. Draco on the other hand just thought the headmaster was old and batty. He kept this to himself.

"That would be splendid professor." Hermione answered for both her and her husband. Draco sat in silence looking slightly bored.

"Now as you know you shall remain in your own dorms until your marriage becomes a public affair," the headmaster started again. "So in order for you to see each other as man and wife I have created these necklaces". The old man held out two identical gold chains, on the end of each chain dangled a tiny trinket. Dumbledore handed Hermione the one that held a baby dragon on the end of it. Draco was given an angel.

"Aw these are so cute." Hermione stated happily, "But why do I have a dragon and he has an angel?" she finished.

"I did not choose the appearance of these ports, you did. They are how you perceive each other and may change over time if your perception of your partner changes. Amazing isn't it?" The headmaster said before swallowing a lemon drop.

"Yes riveting," Draco sounded bored. "So what does this secret place look like, how do we get to it?" He asked eager to try it out.

"Well I will take you there the first time so you know what it looks like. Then only you and Miss Granger can access it by thinking about what it looks like. You must be wearing the necklace of course." Dumbledore stood and walked around his desk. "I shall take you there now. Hold onto an arm each please." The headmaster requested holding out a limb for each teen to take. Then with a resounding 'pop' the three left the office and landed smack dab in what looked like the Malfoy cottage.

"Sir if I'm not mistaken…" Draco began but the wise man silenced him.

"Yes, the two of you have been here before. Your necklaces do not transport you to somewhere in the castle but rather some where out side the castle.'

"So the Malfoy cottage?" Hermione asked, "I must admit I do love this place".

"Well it seemed fitting and we have wards all around the place so no one can get in. We have even put a cloak of invisibility over the whole outside of the building. I daresay you will find it appropriate". He smiled softly at the two students.

"What I don't understand," Draco piped up, "Is how we managed to get a port key out of Hogwarts." The Slytherin in Draco was curious, so sue him.

"My boy I am the head master, I can do anything I want." He paused for affect, "Now I think I must be off. To return to Hogwarts just imagine where you want to go and wish it. You will get there. Good day students, I shall be seeing you are the feast tomorrow." Dumbledore nodded to both Draco and Hermione and with a wisp of smoke…he was gone.

There was silence for a minute of two.

"Well this is certainly interesting," Draco said walking up to his wife. "I told you we would see this place again."

Hermione laughed softly looking around the room. Her eyes fell back on her husband. "Yes you did, how silly of me to doubt it."

"Yes, very silly. Silly Griffindor." Draco smiled reaching out to his wife for a hug.

Hermione complied falling into the young Slytherins embrace. She was quite liking their new found intimacy. She found being in his arms rather comforting, and his smell. Hermione sighed. Draco smelled of perfection - the fine scent of cologne and man all wrapped up in his attractive packaging. The girl silently wondered to herself what it would feel like to be closer to Draco than just hand holding and hugs. She mentally shook her head, all the would come soon enough.

Draco looked down that the brunette in his arms. He had never really appreciated how beautiful she actually was. He always saw her as Potter's play thing, never an actual woman. Though standing here with her alone made him realise that she was all woman. He did not even think she knew that. Yes, Hermione was blissfully unaware that Draco found her beyond attractive. He sighed into her hair, he would definitely have to change that. So leaning out slightly Draco stroked a stay lock of curly hair away from Hermione's face.

"Hermione?" He almost whispered.

"Mmhm?" She said trying to snuggle back down on his chest. He quite liked that.

"Have I ever told you that you are beautiful?" He asked, "Because you are."

Hermione looked up at the man before her. "No you haven't". A smile spread across her lips.

"Well then it was about time that I told you," His icy blue eyes boring into her hazel ones.

"Yeah, about time." She whispered. "You know, you aren't too bad yourself". She stated smiling up at him.

"Yeah I have heard once or twice." He smirked a little.

"Smug bastard." She muttered looking down a little.

Draco remained silent for a moment before speaking, he did not know if this was the right thing to do. "Hey Hermione." He said getting her attention.

"Yes Draco?" She responded lifting her head once again.

It was then that Draco captured her lips in a soft kiss.

Hermione made a noise of surprise yet fell easily into his lips embrace. It was their first kiss since their wedding, and the two revelled in the feel of it.

Pulling back Hermione looked into his icy blue eyes once more, she smiled leaning in once again to continue what could become a very happy past time.

Too bad reality was waiting out side their little haven. Yet for now, this was enough.

Yes, Draco and Hermione were happy. Together.

_**A/N **That is it for now folks. What did you think? School is coming next. How will Hermione handle seeing her friends again after such a long time? Will she be able to cope with Draco being a bastard to her even if it is 'just pretend'?_

_You will see._

_For now._

_Have a good one._

_J_

_MerinxD _


	12. Ginny's Discovery

**Chapter Twelve**

-**Ginny's Discovery**-

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing.

_**A/N **Here is chapter twelve lovelies. Thank you for your previous feed back. I would really like to hit one hundred reviews. So rnr. _

_J_

_Until next time._

_Merin_

The blonde Slytherin lay silently in his four poster bed that resided in the lower section of Hogwarts school. It was late and he could not sleep. His mind kept wandering toward the events of his first day back.

Yes, school had started and for some reason he was even less happy about it than usual. He scowled in the dark, closing his eyes tight.

Stupid sodding Potter taking Hermione away from him. Draco felt so helpless not being able to talk to her normally. He found that he was starting to dislike the man he used to be.

He hated having to call Hermione those names, she was none of the bad things he used to make her out to be.

'I really was a stupid git wasn't I?' Draco thought to himself as he rolled onto his side.

_Flash back_

_Draco was sauntering down one of the many hall ways Hogwarts had to offer smirking to himself. He could do this. He could be the bad ass of Slytherin, after all he had been for all of his school life. Why should this year be any different?_

"_But it is…" A voice in Draco's head sounded._

_The boy sighed slightly and continued on his trek toward the great hall. It was then he spotted his wife. She looked beautiful and his mind momentarily flitted to their perfect kiss the day before. Who knew she could kiss like that?_

_Shaking his head, the Slytherin let his game face fall into place._

_Walking up to the trio he put his arm around his wife's shoulders trying his hardest to look menacing._

"_Well well, what do we have here? Has the little mudblood filled out over the holidays or have you always been hiding that arse of yours?" He began, looking her in the eye his stony demeanour never changing. _

"_Shove off Malfoy, who said you could talk to Hermione like that?" Ron blurted out._

"_Did I say that I was talking to you Weaselby?" Draco did not even bother to look at the red head._

"_Well Granger, got an answer?" The Slytherin taunted._

"_Let go of my Malfoy." Hermione said forcefully a look of hatred donning her beautiful features. "Or do I have to make you?" She finished._

"_Oh I like the sound of that." Draco told her waggling his eye brows._

"_Fuck you." She spat glaring at the boy._

"_Ouch Granger, I think that may have actually hurt…wait. No." He smirked looking over to Harry._

"_Why so quiet Potter? Cat got your tongue?" _

_The normally pale Harry was beginning to go bright red with anger._

"_Let Hermione go Malfoy or I will see to it that you pay." Harry said to the Slytherin anger rising in his voice._

_Draco's eyes darkened and he all but pushed Hermione away from him._

"_Didn't want to touch a filthy mudblood anyway. Tell me Potter, have you had a go yet?"_

"_A go?" Harry questioned._

"_You know Potter, in Grangers ink pot…or is that Weaselbys job?" _

_Harry was so angry words could not even be formed but he knew that if he hurt Malfoy in anyway Hermione would be sore with him. It was their first day after all._

_Draco turned to Hermione smirking, "If you ever get sick of having to take such small cock. Come and see me Granger" He reached forward and stroked one long finger down the length of her face. She shivered slightly trying to make it look un pleasurable._

"_I never want to see you Malfoy." She stated plainly._

"_So tonight then mudblood? I'm free at eleven?" He laughed, "I did mean once hell had frozen over ofcourse."_

_He smirked at Hermione, and with one last glare are the stupid twins Draco took off._

_Strutting as if he owned the place._

_End Flash Back_

Draco sighed. He hoped that she had gotten his coded message.

Looking at the clock Draco noticed that it was time. He rose from the his bed and touching the golden chain around his neck the Slytherin imagined his parents cottage.

Within moments he found himself in the sitting room of the house.

There sitting on the couch in the most adorable pyjamas in the world sat Hermione. She was such a smart witch.

"Hello pet," He said softy breaking her from her thoughts.

"Oh Draco, hello." She smiled standing.

He motioned for her to sit back down, she did and he took a seat beside her.

"I think we did very well today." Hermione commented.

"Yes, we did didn't we?" Draco smiled letting her lean against him.

"You were such a bastard though." She recalled.

Draco paused, sniffing her hair. She smelled great. "Is that what you were thinking about when I came?" He asked curiously.

"Yes…well no. Kind of." She said.

"Kind of?" He kissed the rim of her ear.

"Yeh kind of", Hermione said closing her eyes momentarily to let her thoughts wander once again.

_Flash back_

_Hermione watched him walk away. He was such a bastard in those last few moments. She had forgotten that he could be like that. Admittedly he did it very well. She watched his cloak billow in the distance. Actually it was actually kind of sexy._

_Yes, her husband Draco Malfoy certainly had the most sex appeal she had ever seen in a man so young. Hermione loved it._

_End Flash Back_

"You looked good today is all." She told him.

"You did too you know, you looked bloody brilliant." She smiled into her hair. "I forgot how sexy you were in those little school robes."

Hermione blushed, "Oh really? I suppose you aren't too back your self" Hermione said turning to face him.

She gasped when Draco's grip on her waist tightened. Hermione looked at his beautifully angled face to see lust filled eyes.

"Draco," She whispered.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked her softly, nudging closer to her warm body.

"Ofcourse you c-" but she was cut off by his forceful lips upon hers once again.

It felt great. The feel of Draco's strong hands moving up and down her sides stopping every now and then to stroke any piece bare flesh Hermione would bare to him.

She tried to move closer to him as the kiss became more heated. Draco growled into her mouth as she straddled his hips for better access. Closing her eyes Hermione fell into the kiss deeper and deeper, groaning when Draco grinded his hips against hers.

Hermione had never felt a mans hardness before, but she knew that this contact with Draco was very pleasurable.

Pulling away from her husband Hermione looked into Draco's icy blue eyes that were dilated from the pleasure. She imagined hers looked very similar.

"Do you like this?" Hermione asked him.

Draco leaned closer to her kissing all the way along her neck line to her ear, "Do I like this?" He nibbled on her ear lobe. "I think you know very well that I like this Mrs Malfoy." He whispered seductively thrusting his hips into her softly.

She let out a mew and he chuckled in satisfaction.

"So much for being just friends." Hermione said through heavy lids before closing the gap between their lips once again.

It did not look like they were going to sleep that much tonight.

…..

Hermione woke to the sound of her room mates chittering. She sighed rolling over burring her head further into her pillow. After a couple of moments she the Griffindor groaned before sitting up. Visions of last night flitting through her memory. It was perfect. Draco was a perfect gentleman. Well as perfect as a horny sixteen year old boy could be.

They had almost snogged each others faces off. Hermione grinned, how could she forget the dry humping. Though when Hermione requested he go no further Draco complied graciously remaining at the same pace.

Not too slow not too fast.

Hermione was happier than she had been in a long time, and it was all thanks to a man she was supposed to loath.

Life was funny sometimes.

Removing herself to the bathroom Hermione prepared for the day ahead.

Would it be as challenging as the last?

Walking to the great hall to fill her empty stomach Hermione wondered what Draco was doing. She did not have to think long however, for as she rounded a corner they came face to face.

Draco looked surprised for a moment before spitting, "Watch where you are going mudblood!".

Hermione giggled.

A look of confusion crossed his features, "What?"

"Look around love, there is no one here but us. Every one is at break fast". Hermione laughed at the boy before her.

"Oh…I knew that." Draco looked sheepish.

"Good reaction though. How did you sleep?" She asked knowing the answer.

"You know very well that we got hardly no sleep you little minx". He lowered his voice smirking.

"Where are you going?" She asked him choosing to ignore his comment.

"I was going to…well I was on my way to." He sighed. "I was looking for you."

"I see, and why is that?" Hermione looked a little too smug for Draco's liking.

"Well you weren't at breakfast and I just..don't know."

"It's okay, I missed you too." She smiled looking up at him. Suddenly her face blanched.

'What now!?' He thought irritated.

He then felt her small hands push him back wards.

"Don't fucking touch me you ferret!" She snarled walking past him.

Turning around he found the reason for her sudden change. Harry Potter was standing there glaring at him.

"He isn't bothering you Hermione?" Harry asked concerned.

She smirked back at Draco and then looked at Harry, "Hardly." She replied, taking the green eyed boys' arm in hers leading him away from their 'enemy'.

Draco sighed. The day had begun.

Waiting a couple of minutes Draco followed in the same direction as Hermione had walked. All he had to do was survive Potions with her today and he would be set. He just hoped that Snape would keep his gob shut.

Walking through the large doors of the great hall the boy set upon finding some breakfast.

…………

Watching Ron and Ginny bicker was always a sight to behold. It was just so amusing. Though today Hermione could not seem to get in the spirit of things. It had only been a week since Draco and herself had returned to school and Hermione was finding each day increasingly more difficult than the last. Taking a small bite out of her toast she discreetly looked over to the Slytherin table searching for the platinum blonde that she knew so well. As soon as her eyes landed on the boy her heart fluttered. He was beautiful. Men weren't allowed to be beautiful, but Draco was an exception.

Suddenly the blond looked up from his breakfast, their eyes locking in an intense gaze. Hermione felt like she was being drawn in by some unknown force, then it was ripped away.

"Mione are you okay?" Ginny asked her looking a little worried.

Hermione looked away from Draco and smiled at her friend. "I'm fine Ginny why do you ask?"

"Oh it's nothing." The red head replied, "It's just," Ginny lowered her voice. "If I were you I would try and hide that little mark you have there." The red head glanced toward Hermione's chest making the older Griffindor blush crimson.

"I - I didn't even notice." Hermione pulled at her shirt.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked her.

"It is no one."

"It sure doesn't look like no one. I know when a girl is happy and you are blissfully beyond that." Ginny said in hushed tones.

Hermione paused thinking on how to handle the situation. "Okay Gin, maybe you are right. But for now I would like to keep him to myself. My little piece of happiness. I trust you implicitly and I promise you I will tell you in time." Both Griffindors looked at each other not speaking, then finally the youngest spoke.

"I understand Mione, I respect that. You know that I'm always here?"

Hermione smiled, "How could I ever forget?"


	13. The Declaration

-1**A/N **So I got around to writing another chapter.

Enjoy guys. : )

Merin

**The Declaration**

The Malfoy cottage looked the same as always. Expensive and untouched. Hermione did not mind though, it was only a meeting place, she did not have to live there.

Returning her attention back to the book she had picked off the small library shelf, the Gryffindor smiled.

Who would have thought that married life would be this interesting? She was supposed to hate him with a fiery passion, but every moment they were near she just wanted to snog his face off.

Hermione suspected that their relationship had escalated so quickly for more than one reason.

One being that Draco and her were very compatible people, aside from the fighting…which they both enjoyed a little too much. Two, they were forced to spend so much time together. People who are together constantly are bound to form some form of bond, theirs was just romantic. Finally, they were married. Wizard marriages were not the same as muggle ones, even she knew that. They were more complex. The ties that bond the candidates create a magical bond between the two, one that creates a sense of loss when the other is not there. Muggles did not work so literally, though they did not have the means to do so.

Hermione theorised that Draco and herself liked each other but the marriage had sped the process up. It had made their feelings more prominent and…made her miss him every second of every day.

Looking back at the clock. The Gryffindor sighed. Late as always.

"Maybe I'm the only Malfoy to ever be on time." She laughed a little at her statement, getting up and moving toward the fire place. It was late and the darkness filtering through the window made the flames look oh so brighter.

"I can be on time if I want." A voice sounded from behind her…_Draco_.

"Draco." She said excitedly, spinning to face him. "You are here." Her smile was so big he thought her white teeth were going to blind him.

"Told you I would." He smiled, giving her a quick peck in greeting. "Can't stay away."

"Neither can I." Hermione admitted, letting her husband pull her to the couch.

"It's okay, Haven't seen you all day." Draco mumbled leaning in for a kiss. This was the greeting she had wanted, his lips were intoxicating.

When they pulled away they were both short of breath. The Slytherin smiled tenderly, reaching into his pocket.

"Mother sent me a letter." He told her, explaining that their meeting had merit besides lots of kissing.

He passed it to her, wanting her to read it herself. It was safer. She took the folded parchment out of his grasp and opened it, reading the older Malfoy's elegant hand writing.

Draco waited with baited breath, hoping his bride would not be angry.

Instead, she looked up at him with wide innocent eyes. Merlin he loved those eyes. Then she replied.

"Draco, we aren't ready for children." She looked back towards the paper making sure she had read correctly.

"I know. That is why I mailed her back already and told her no." He reached forward, stroking her soft cheek. "I just wanted you to see it. You should know these things."

Hermione smiled, who thought Draco Malfoy would be a considerate husband. "You told her no?" She questioned.

"Of course. I knew that you wouldn't want a child yet. We have years to give mother an heir. I told her that we would give her a grand child." He paused letting her hold his hand, "When we have finished school and have made career choices."

Hermione's smiled grew. "Oh Draco, you are the best husband!" She launched into his arms, hugging him so tight he had to gasp for air. Realising this, she pulled back apologising quickly. "I can't believe you said that." Leaning forward, Hermione gave him a kiss that showed him exactly how grateful she was.

He was going to be honest all of the time.

Moving back a little, Draco took in her flushed cheeks and bright eyes. "You get more beautiful every day."

"So do you." They were lost in another breath taking kiss. This was definitely happiness.

Hours later the couple finally retreated back to the school, they had been away for far too long. Not that they would be in trouble for it, but they did not want their friends to notice that they were gone. Too many questions would lead to discovery and neither of them were ready for that.

This was all knew. But the what they felt was definitely real.

That night both Draco and Hermione dreamt of sleeping in the others arms. It was simple, but they had yet to really share the little things married people took for granted.

They both secretly wanted that. Yet, silent they stayed.

Days after Mrs. Malfoy's 'baby letter', Draco received her reply. He knew the Malfoy crest any where and taking the envelope in his hands he ripped the paper quickly. Relatively painless, would the letter be?

_Draco,_

_I understand that you want your bride to be happy however, I need to think of preserving the Malfoy line. Your father is no longer with us and you are our last surviving male. Considering what you have requested I will make a compromise. Either have a child as soon as school finishes and then the two of you have 'careers' or the second option. I will accept a three year wait only after graduation. You must produce an heir within three years or you do not receive the remainder of your trust fund. _

_I know that you will be gracious about this son._

_Give my regards to Mrs. Malfoy._

_As always,_

_Your mother._

Draco exhaled, folding the paper and putting it in his pocket. At least she had not down right refused what he had asked of her. Hermione could have a career for three years and then have a baby, right?

Closing his eyes, the Slytherin discovered that he was not actually scared at the prospect of children. Not with her.

Still, he needed a drink.

True to his word, minutes later Draco was settled comfortably in a plush arm chair near the fire. His bed room was very comfortable. Sipping his dark drink, he could not help but smile. Just the thought of her did that too him. Draco remembered the look on Hermione's face when he gave he suckled on her neck. She looked so pliable, like he could do anything. He probably could of, but they would move slow for now. They had to be together forever after all.

Draco had not meant to leave a mark, but was glad that he had. It said - This girl belongs to someone.

Secretly he hated not being able to claim her. It was understandable before he had realised that his 'hate' was really misplaced love or like. Whatever. It was misplaced feelings but now he wanted to tell everyone. Never before had he noticed the amount of attention Hermione received from boy's at Hogwarts. Young and older leered at her in the halls. Tried to say hello and flirt. Some even asked for a date. Yet every time she managed to brush them off easily. Graceful. Making them feeling like they had not been turned down so much as postponed. It was a talent definitely, a talent he wished she did not possess. Who thought Draco Malfoy would be so protective. Wasn't too suprising though considering the fact that he was an only child and never liked other children playing with his toys. Not that Hermione was his toy. She was so much more. He would do anything she wanted, he just hoped she wouldn't catch onto that fact or he would become her toy.

"Having fun being in love with my sister?" Shit, he had company.

"I'm just sitting here enjoying a drink in peace." Draco replied watching the dark haired boy move to sit in front of him.

"Still didn't answer my question." Blaise countered taking the drink from Dracos grasp and downing it.

"I was drinking that. Now I'm not going to answer your question." He sounded quite childish but he did not care. Blaise was one of his only friends, he could afford to be silly.

"You don't have to. I can see it all over. You love your wife." He looked smug.

Draco nodded. "I may, would it be so absurd?" Well, would it?

"Just didn't think it would happen so fast." His friend told him conjuring another two drinks and handing one to the blonde.

"Yeah well, you know as well as I that the binding at the ceremony has something to do with that." He went back to sipping at the drink. Ah, alcohol.

"So that stuff is all real. Thought it was just some stupid rumour our parents told to scare us."

"They may have wanted to scare us, but it is true. Hermione is a good girl though."

Blaise smiled listening to Draco talk about his sister. "So you are going to tell everyone?"

Draco pondered a moment. Should they? "I don't know. I really don't know. I don't think we are that far ahead in our relationship."

"Pretty sure loving her is far enough." The dark haired Slytherin smirked at the confused boy before him. This was not the Draco he knew. He friend was under Hermiones thumb and he did not even know. He doubted she did too.

"She doesn't know that Blaise." Draco tensed considerable. "Don't tell her okay."

Blaise stood, gulping down the remainder of the drink. "I won't, but you should. I hear Thomas want's to ask her out and there is a line after that. Better be quick."

"What…what if." Draco couldn't finish the sentence.

"She loves you too. Don't even worry." He walked towards the exit. "I'm leaving, this is too sappy for me."

Then. He was gone.

Trust Blaise to make any sense. Draco sighed putting the drink down on the nearest surface. He didn't want it any more.

Maybe he should just get it over with. It would be rather painless right.

Was he sure that he loved her. Was it real?

Thinking a moment he decided it was. So moving from the chair near the fire place he walked towards his bed. Picking up the necklace he put it around his neck.

He was going to find his wife.

Fifteen minutes later he found himself out of the dungeons and in the library. If she was going to be anywhere it would be here. Finding her in her favourite corner of the stacks praised himself silently for knowing her so long. It was almost midnight and he could tell she had been there for awhile, she thought better at night time he had discovered. He wondered what else she was good at in night hours but pushed the thought away. He was a man on a mission.

Walking up to her dozing form he knelt on the ground in front of her. Her eyes were closed as she leant against a book case. Open books lay scattered around her each had sticky notes attached to them with words crammed on them. She sure was thorough.

Kissing her lightly and slowly, his body rejoiced when she began to respond finally.

Hermione was awake and very happy to see him.

Pulling back he looked at his wife, "What if I was someone else. You could be kissing a stranger." His brow knitted a little.

"No one kisses like you honey." She pulled him back in recapturing the moment. He complied loving that he could tell that she was feeling affectionate.

"Wait. Hermione." He pulled away remembering his goal. He was going to tell her. He wanted to say it first. Being her man was Merlins way of letting him make up for being such a git to her years before. Each little thing hopefully went towards becoming a better person.

She did that to him. Made him a better man and he loved it. He loved her.

"What is it, no one is in here they won't see us." Hermione told him running her fingers through his soft locks.

"No, I came here to tell you something." He was readying himself.

"Oh, Okay." She smiled, "What is it?"

"Well. It's like this. Um…uh. Hermione." He was just going to have to spit it out. "I think. Okay. I know that…I love you. I'm in love with you Hermione." There is was. Sighing he leant forward not even gauging her reaction. She kissed him with fervour letting her emotions spill out into the kiss.

Wanting to say more, the boy pulled away. "It's okay if you aren't there yet. It's just I realised that I did and I wanted to tell you. So I did I guess." He discovered he was rambling. "I saw a boy ask you out yesterday and I wanted to be able to say. Sorry mate she is mine, all mine…and I couldn't and that's when I knew."

Hermione's smiled grew larger with the continuing of his words. Draco really was too much. This was her favourite side of him and she wished he could be like this always.

"I am yours Draco, all yours." She assured him, placing her hand over his chest. "I want to tell people too. But it would cause such a ruckus. Can we at least think about it?" Hermione asked him her face becoming more stern.

"What ever you want." He was just happy that she hadn't gone running to the hills.

Hermione paused letting his words flow over her. Anything she wanted hey? Well then…

"I want." She started, "For you to tell me that you love me again. I want you to hug your wife and finally I want to spend the rest of the night with you, sleeping in your arms. I have wanted that last one for so long." Her eyes searched his desperately. They were big and full of hope, they said 'please don't say no.'

He didn't, he couldn't.

"I love you Hermione Malfoy and…I would like you to sleep in my bed tonight." He whispered kissing her tenderly, touching her face and neck with his fingers. Stroking he arms and hands. She was his. All his.

"I love you too." She choked out before falling back into his embrace. Hermione was very happy with this new development. She only hoped that they were not moving too fast…but it felt so right.

Draco was right for her.

That the husband and wife had the best sleep yet curled up against each other under the warmth of Dracos satin blankets. This was the best secret they had ever kept.

For today anyway.

**A/N **Hoped you liked it.

R n R! xP xoxoxoxo


	14. The real Discovery

-1**A/N **Hey guys. : ) Back again with another chapter. I'm really trying to get them out so we can continue on with the youngest malfoy in full force. XP

I really hope that you are enjoying this so far. If you have anything you would like to add or any suggestions please tell me. Input is always great.

Read on.

Enjoy.

Merin : )

The Discovery

Darkness.

All he could see was darkness. Had he gone blind?

What a way to wake up…blind!

Sitting up, the boy groaned quietly lowering himself to the ground once again. He clutched his head with his out stretched hands.

A fluffy substance greeted his touch. A fluffy warm material. His favourite bed time beanie!

It was not blindness that had over come him. It was a lack of senses due to tiredness.

What a dolt he was.

Pulling the hat up over his eyes, Collin adjusted himself to the dim light of the library.

He had been trying to think of a new spin for the upcoming game but it had just lulled him to sleep.

So much for work ethic.

Exhaling as quietly as possibly the boy pulled himself to his feet. It was probably past curfew and he did not want to be reprimanded.

Still the library did hold a mysterious quality at night. Not surprising in a school for magic.

He moved slowly, creeping from book case to book case. There would be no getting caught tonight!

Passing the little study alcoves he paused. Was there a light shining up ahead?

Impossible, no one would be as silly as him. It was very late, someone must have left a light on.

The boy turned to continue his quest home, when -_giggle. _He heard a giggle!

Maybe there was someone in the library after noon. Who could it be?

Sneaking forward, Collin followed the light until it grew brighter and soft voices could be made out.

A boy and a girl. How scandalous.

A real story!

He could just see it now. 'After hours frolicking. Are all the cool kids doing it?' Or something of the sort.

It would be a real issue, hard hitting. Something that would make him look better than some stupid Harry Potter fan with a happy trigger camera finger.

His breathing became heavy. Excitement brimming inside of him. But he could not get his hopes up, it was probably nothing.

Taking the final steps toward seeing the couple canoodling Collin got his camera ready. He only hoped that the boy and girl could be made out without the cameras flash. Getting caught would not be good although a flash in a dark room made for a better photo.

Turning the corner his light blue orbs set themselves on the rule breakers. One was a girl with brown hair and a pretty laugh. The boy was blonde and looked quite athletic. He was leaning over the girl. Then, they kissed! _Snap, snap. _Caught red handed.

Collin waited for them to pull apart. He needed the money shot. The photo that would reveal their identities and set an example for all roaming couples.

Collin Creevy always got his man. Well he would this time…maybe.

Slowly the boy pulled away from the embrace, standing to help his girl. Collin could see her sitting against the book case, looking flustered and very happy. Hermione Granger!

She let him pull her up and turning together they prepared to exit the library.

The boy had also been seen. The boy was…Draco Malfoy.

"I love you Hermione Malfoy and…I would like you to sleep in my bed tonight."

Collin listened to their last words before moving out of view. They would need to pass him to get to the exit. Something was wrong with that last sentence. He couldn't put his finger on it.

Malfoy for one did not sound like Malfoy. He sounded real, like a person who actually had emotions. His words were also confusing.

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." He whispered to himself.

'Hermione…Malfoy!' His brain switched on suddenly and the boy found he knew the answer.

Hermione Granger was not Hermione Granger at all. She was Draco Malfoys lover. She was Hermione…Malfoy.

At least Collin hoped that that was the answer. Because it would be incredibly wrong with the two were related by anything other than wedding vows because their embrace had been rather 'chummy'.

His mind continued to process the information he had just gathered.

Hermione Granger was married to Draco Malfoy and he would be the first to unfold it.

It would be the article of the year!

'Inter house mingling taken to the extreme.' Something catchy.  
Collin shook his head. What ever the name, students would be eating it up. It wasn't every day that two of the most popular people in the school (rivals even), got married.

This was going to be fantastic!

"Hmm. Don't want to get up." Hermione groaned into the pillow moving her body towards the warmth.

"We have to. Have to eat breakfast so we can be alert for class and all that bullshit." Her lover replied hugging her waist tightly. Draco had been awake for awhile now, just watching, listening. Getting to know his wife was fun.

"Stop sounding so peppy." She instructed before having her morning stretch.

Draco watched her do this. It was mesmerising, her body was so lean and feminine. Why had he never noticed before. What a silly boy he had been.

"I'm sorry love, but really. We must move." The blonde told her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Then he climbed out the overly large bed and proceeded to get ready for the day.

He picked up his uniform from beside the fireplace and refreshed himself with a charm. There was not time, he could showered later.

Turning he faced his wife on and winked at her. She was lying in bed watching him lazily. Draco smirked. He would wake her up. After all, there is no room for modesty in a marriage.

Hermiones face began to look confused but when Draco reached for the hem of his grey t-shirt, a look of understanding dawned on her face.

"Draco." She warned, a crimson blush forming on her cheeks.

His grey eyes met hers and they became serious for a moment. "I'm your husband Hermione. Get used to seeing this."

Then he continued to get undressed stopping only to mutter, "Don't look away now." Soon he found him self in nothing but the skin he was given.

He watched her seriously, trying to gauge what she thought. If she liked what she saw, if she liked him.

His hopes began to sink when he heard her clear her throat.

"Well Draco, I think you better put some clothes on before be enter some dangerous waters. You want us to get to breakfast don't you?" Her voice was soft and husky. Something he rarely heard from her.

Smiling finally Draco nodded, putting on a pair of boxer shorts and slipping on his trousers.

"Come here Draco." Hermione spoke again.

Looking up Draco could see his wife, still watching him. Only now she was kneeling on his bed. His wife, on his bed! What a wonderful thought.

Not wanting to ever say no to her, he walked forward climbing back on top of the bed.

"What is it?" He asked her, a little concerned.

Hermione moved as close to him as she could without touching. Then she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Good morning." She told him, taking her hand and running it down his very toned torso. "Just wanted to know what that would feel like." A cheeky smiled graced her features and Draco felt a little lost.

"Dangerous waters love." He whispered, kissing her properly this time.

So they would be a little late to breakfast. Family time was more important.

A little later Hermione found herself walking to up to the entranceway of the great hall. She had made it to breakfast. Well the end of it. Which was a good thing because she was starving!

Draco had decided to wait a little behind so it would not look suspicious. Which was good thinking on his part, but the walk from the dungeons was a little empty without him.

Plus it was his fault they were late. Him and his blasted good looks. How could he be so confident in his body, how did he make her want him so badly?

Shaking off the images from earlier that morning Hermione pushed into the hall ready to stuff her face with anything she could find.

Frowning she looked around at the students. Something was wrong.

Every person in the hall was chattering loudly, louder than normal. Some were angry, others excited. The teaching staff were doing nothing to stop this riot and Hermione found that she herself was confused.

What in merlins name could have caused her peers to act so strange?

Then it all began.

"Hermione is it true?" Harry asked, his voice calm but stern.

Ron was the next to ask, then Ginny, then Seamus. Everyone wanted a piece of her!

"Is what true?" She asked feeling beyond lost.

Everything became silent and the questioning students moved their attention away from her and to the entrance of the hall. Draco had arrived.

"Hermione, are you…are you married to that git?" Harry asked being the first to break from the daze.

Draco stopped in his tracks, no longer feeling the need to walk to the Slytherin table.

Hermione could feel her chest tightening, so many people, so many questions. Should she lie?

"There is no point lying about it Hermione. We have proof. Photos!" Ron added waving the school paper around madly.

"Pictures?" She managed to get out.

"Yes. Here. Tell us they aren't real." The raven haired boy pleaded, wanting her to tell him that nothing had changed. She couldn't.

Taking the paper from the ginger haired boys grasp, Hermiones breath got caught in her throat.

_Inter-house relationships taken to the next level._

_Hermione Granger really - Hermione Malfoy?_

Her eyes skimmed over the page. It was a story accusing Draco and herself of having a torrid affair. All of the facts were wrong. Everything was really. Except the main part of the article. Draco and herself were married, and everyone knew. Everything had to change now.

Looking down at a large photo underneath the article Hermione could see herself and her husband in a close embrace. The moment he confessed his love for her captured in a photograph. Someone had been in the library!

Sighing she looked up at her friends.

"It's true." She managed to whispered before feeling darkness engulf her. Hermione had passed out.

"Get out of here you git. I won't believe it. Hermione wouldn't do that to us. She was just confused." Hermione could hear Ron utter his tone clearly relaying the annoyance he felt.

"Do what to you exactly Weasel? Hermione has done nothing wrong, unless loving me is a sin." Draco. Thank god, Draco was here.

"Yes. It is a sin. Thank you for pointing that out ferret. Now leave before she wakes up and hexes your pale arse." Harry piped up his voice quiet but deadly.

"Potter, I would have you know that she would never do such a thing. Hermione quite likes my behind. I'm sure she would tell you but she is unconscious because you were being a bad friend."

Hermione twitched a little, she should really speak. Let them know she was okay. Why was she in so much pain, all she had done was feint from anxiety. Yet her back panged with every short breath.

Groaning she rasped, "Draco."

The voices stopped bickering suddenly and upon opening her eyes. She was greeted with three familiar faces. Hermione only wanted to see one.

"Draco what happened?" She asked him, ignoring the noises of disgust from the other two.

The blonde stroked her cheek softly, "Cats out of the bag I'm afraid. You passed out in the great hall about half an hour ago and got your back on the corner of a table on your way down. I couldn't get to you fast enough." He kissed her forehead knowing full well that dumb and dumber were watching he added, "I'm so sorry baby." He meant what he said, but as much as it made Hermione happy it enraged her friends, his rivals.

"Hermione are you saying that it is all true. That you are married to this bastard?" Ron asked sinking down into the nearest chair. This was all too much.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry's words got her the most, he was hurt not angry.

Hermione watched her friends from the bed, they looked upset and confused. They deserved an explanation.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it was the only way. It's complicated." She tried to reason. "If I tell you everything you have to promise to listen and not judge."

Ron looked like he was going to say something, but Harry spoke first. "We can do that Mione. We love you."

She smiled at his words. There was only one place to start. At the beginning.

"Well it all started in the summer when I found out that I'm actually a pureblood. I was adopted out to muggles when I was a baby and when my real parents found me they took me back in so to speak. Then…I was forced to marry Draco."

The boys sat in silence, both wanting to speak so badly but both knew that if they did she would stop. They could not have that.

Harry and Ron watched as the Slytherin and 'their girl' exchanged a look a smile that held a lot of meaning. Gross. Minutes passed and the story developed. She told them of how they tried to get out of the marriage, how they hated each other, and of the wedding. It was a lot to take in all at once.

"So yes. Here we are now. We were forced into something we thought we would hate when really they were just forcing us to be happy. I love Draco." Hermione finished, squeezing her husbands hand in hers.

"You can't be serious?" Ron finally spoke, her story had only made him more angry. "I can't deal with this. You are off your rocker!" He told them anger rising in his voice. "I can't be here." He said more to himself than the others. He paused looking up at the odd group of people before him. Then he was gone. Ron had fled the building!

Harry just sat in silence, thinking over what his best friend had said. She did sound genuine and Malfoy although a horrible person to himself and the rest of humanity, seemed to care about Hermione. That was what mattered right? Looking up at the couple he finally spoke.

"I won't say that I am happy with this. But if you want this Hermione. If this is what makes you happy then I won't stop you." He smiled a little at his friend, "I'm here, especially when you get sick of him and you want me to put him through a wall." Harry finished moving from his place on the hospital chair to the door.

"I'm afraid that will never happen Harry." Hermione told him strongly.

"Me too Mione, me too." The boy turned away from the couple on the bed. "I have to go find Ron. I'll talk to you later." He left closing the door quietly behind him.

Hermione sighed thankful that Harry was as level headed now as always, he was always so accepting and she knew that he would accept this. Or at least accept that she was happy.

"Thank god that we got through that obstacle." She said softly sitting up to hug her husband properly.

"Yes, the day did start out a bit stressful." Draco responded giving himself into the hug.

"Should have stayed in bed."

"You are quite right Hermione, we should have." He chuckled into her hair pulling away slowly. "The head master came to see if you were alright after I carried you here."

"You carried me here?" Hermione was surprised but she did not know why.

"Of course I did. I saw you hit the deck and I ran for you but you hit your bloody back and then I freaked and told everyone to sod off and carried you here with Scar head and Weasel on my tail the entire time. I was worried about you pet."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled up at him. "I love you Draco."

He sighed, "I'll never get sick of that. I love you too."

"I hope you don't at least." She told him jokingly, though really she meant every word.

"Don't say such things Mione. Besides you are getting me off track." He paused to touch her lower lip with his thumb in an affectionate gesture. "The headmaster came to see if you were alright and to inform us that we are to go to the cabin and let you rest for the rest of the day and stay there the night. He has to contact our parents and give them an update."

"An update, on what happened?" She asked, although she sort of knew what he was going to say.

"Yes pet, everything that happened today. They may want to change things around. I don't care really, just more time to spend with you." He cuddled her again making her giggle when his breath touched her neck.

"I don't care as long as I get to hang with you." Hermione said enjoying being against him. She wanted to do more of that.

"I suppose it's a good thing we have hours and hours together to hang then hey?" He responded casually.

"Actually, I was thinking more of…a life time?"

Draco nodded, "I could do a life time too."

He really was a good husband.

**A/N **That's it for now folks. Don't forget. R n R!!!

Have good one : )


	15. Time to grow up

-Time To Grow Up – Time To Move On – Time To Move Forward -

Mothers Interference

_Written by – MerinxD_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

**Disclaimer –**** I do not own any of these characters, they as well as the original story line belong to J.K Rowling. **

_Malfoy...Hermione Malfoy._

A week had passed since the school paper had revealed Hermione and Dracos torrid relationship. Everyone knew everything. Collin did not miss out any detail. For a Creevey, he was very precise. All of Hogwarts was in an uproar. It was too much for them to handle. Students were buzzing everywhere! Gossiping in every corridor in every corner and even every closet.

Yesterdays news had become nullified, giving the stage to the schools newest celebrities.

Draco Malfoy and his bride – Hermione Granger...Or was it Hermione Malfoy?

It did not matter, it was still the most exciting thing to happen since the nimbus 2000! Maybe even bigger.

It was true. Hogwarts had never seen an inter house relationship so huge! So shocking! It was definitely too much to handle.

Collin Creevey had fallen upon something very memorable.

Draco Malfoy sat in the foyer of the school taking a break from his day. He was beyond stressed!

Sighing, he rose from the uncomfortable wooden bench. Deciding to make his way back to his quarters, when -

"I found him! I found Draco. Draco, Draco, Draco!" A small looking girl called from the other end of the hall.

_Just one girl_, he thought. It was safe, evading her would be easy.

Then another twenty or so appeared.

"Draco!!!"

"Shit." He cussed changing the direction he was walking as swiftly as possible.

The head boy began to run as if it could save his life.

The senior dormitories were almost in reach.

After many advances from former lovers and past encounters or even just fans, Draco had realised just how horrible it was that everyone in the school knew about his relationship with Hermione. Not because he was ashamed. He was beyond that. So what? He was married to a Griffindor...whoop-dee fucking doo!

He just wanted it to stop. For all the bombarding and love potions and horribly written letters to sod off!!

Why did he ever find Hogwarts girls so appealing? They were all batty!

Batty women with magical abilities could be very dangerous.

A shiver went through his entire body as he continued to sprint.

Draco did not want to see where this could go.

"Stupid Creevey!"

Draco boomed as he scrambled through the portrait with haste. It seemed that he had a crowd trailing behind him. A crowd of very sad (and loud) girls.

"And stay out there!" He called through the canvas, taunting them to claw through it.

Draco knew that it was impossible to get through the magical painting, but just the thought of his fortress being penetrated was too much for him to think about. He had to move to somewhere safer. Somewhere...like the couch! Sure it was only ten meters away from the entrance but it felt a lot safer. Plonking himself down on the plush lounge, the Slytherin sighed over dramatically. He felt horribly wronged.

"Blasted Creevey, had to go around spouting his lower class mouth around where ever he pleases!"

The boy muttered to himself, covering his eyes with his large pale hands. If much more were to happen, Draco was afraid that he would get stress wrinkles and that would be the end of him!

"Why are you pulling on your face?"

A female voice was heard from behind him. Turning he found the head girl leaning against the rails of the stair case that led to their sleeping quarters.

"You are going to make lots of wrinkles, and I wouldn't want a wrinkly boy for a husband now would I?" She smirked watching Draco pull his hands away instantly.

"Then I would have to love an old man." She continued just a little more, trying to get a bigger bite.

Moving to face his girl completely, Draco let the look of gloom slide off his face replacing it with an expression of intense confidence.

"You should know by now Granger. I am not a boy...I'm a man." He waggled his lightly coloured eye brows suggestively, letting it match his smirk completely.

"Are you sure about that?" The girl stared down at the boy with large honey coloured eyes full of mirth. "Because, I'm sure I could have heard you whinging to yourself just before. Men don't whinge." Hermione descended the stairs at a regular pace, smiling at the irritated expression that briefly showed on her husbands all too perfect features.

He replied with a very sour countenance, "I was not whinging, women whinge. I was merely speculating in a rather irritated tone."

"Ah – Is that what you call it?" She came closer to him before finishing. "I think," Hermione leaned forward kissing the tip of his nose slightly. "That you must be a woman then because I heard you whinging!" She cackled just managing to slip out of his grasp, bolting to the kitchen.

Teasing him was such fun.

.

_Meanwhile outside in the corridor. _

"We cleaned those birds up right good. Hey Harry?" The ginger boy spouted looking very proud of himself.

"Yeah, Those were some crazy women. I suppose Collin got the whole school up in a ruffle." The infamous boy agreed staring directly at the portrait that lead into the Head boy and girl dorm. "Are you going to do this right Ron?" Harry asked his friend seriously.

Harry had finally managed to convince Ron that hating and detesting Hermione for the rest of his life was not the right path to take. It took a long time, but the red headed boy had come round in a very positive way. He was willing to apologize and make peace with their curly haired friend even though he had loved her for most of his teen aged life. Harry understood how he felt. He was sure that every boy in their house had had a crush on Hermione at one stage. Rons feelings though, they were on a different level. He just hoped that Ron would go through with it. Fighting was not a way to live. When they had arrived the boys had found an entire tribe of girls from all different houses waiting outside the head dorms waiting for someone to come out. Ron fixed them though, he knew that he was the worst person in the world for charm. So charm is what he used. After coming onto every single one of the desperate looking girls, Ron managed to make them all flee back to where they came from. It was even a little fun.

But they had to be serious now. So wiping the slight smile off his face Harry continued.

"Please tell me that you will make it right Ron? We all want it to be back to the way it was

Rons excited expression fell momentarily but was restored just as fast. "Yeah mate, Mione deserves to be happy. Even if it is with a catastrophic git like Malfoy." He sighed, "Shall we knock?"

Leaning forward, Harry rapped loudly on the painting as if it were a door. "Hello, Mione? Ron has something to say to you." He called out hoping it would be answered.

Moments later the canvas rose revealing the lovely head girl.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Hermione asked, climbing gracefully from the threshold. She looked cheerful for a moment, then she remembered their disagreement.

"What is it that you have to say Ronald?" Her demeanor became cold and more distant.

Ron moved closer to his long time friend, his head hanging low.

"Don't be like that Mione, I know I was a git but I'm sorry." He paused,

"It was a really big shock you know. I just always thought that in the end...it would be you and me." He shook his head slightly, sniffling he looked up at her smiling. "That's not right though is it? It never was."

Realising that the boy before her was trying to make amends the head girl smiled, she could never stay mad at them. Especially Ron. He was just like a big stupid looking puppy.

Nodding as she listened carefully Hermione made up her mind.

"No, it wasn't right." Her voice cracked as she moved to hug her friend.

"I love you Ron but not the way I love Draco. I always thought that it would be you and I as well. Things change though. Plans alter. People find love in the strangest places. I found mine, you just have to find yours."

Hermione did not realise that she had begun to cry softly until Ron pulled away slowly.

"Don't cry Mione, I'm okay. We are okay. Right?" He grinned toothily, reminding her of when they were eleven. Ron would never change.

"Yeah, we are okay. For sure." She smiled. Turning to her other friend she beckoned for him to come forward. "Thank you boys." Hermione said softly before hugging them both. "Where do we go from here?" She had no idea what was going to happen next.

"Maybe we should try and hang out with you with your...husband." Harry said finally began, "It will be awkward but if he is going to be around you all the time, it might be necessary."

"Really?" The girls voice rose happily , "I'd like that."

Together the three ventured through the open canvas into the warm confines of the head quarters. It was time for a new beginning and they were going to start it.

"Draco. Harry and Ron are going to be hanging out with us. Is that okay?" Hermione walked up to her man pecking him on the cheek.

The Slytherin looked surprised but seeing the hope that dwelled in his partners eyes, he felt that he could not deny her. They all had to learn to live in peace anyway. Sure it was a lot faster than he expected, but progress was like that. It was time to let go of his hateful attitude and embrace his wife's virtues, she was what he needed after all.

"Sure love, I will ask Dobby to get us some snacks." Draco smiled, kissing Hermione sweetly he rose from his spot on the couch. "I will be back." He stated. Nodding toward his former rivals he headed for the kitchens. If he was going to have to spend time with Griffindors he was going to need a good feed. Moving forward was needed but it was still going to be stressful. One Slytherin - three Griffindors, as if that didn't sound stressful.

He sighed to himself. Yes, food would help for sure.

"Don't be too long Draco." Hermione called.

"I won't." He smiled over his shoulder, quickening his pace, the portrait closed softly behind him.

Watching the area her husband had just been in Hermione smiled, gosh he was good for someone who was supposed to be so 'bad'. Turning towards the two boys she grinned happily.

"Draco will be back soon, so tell me the goss quick!" Hermione smirked a little. Draco did not need to know about that part of her yet. Smiling Harry began, "Well Lavender told me that..."

Yes, everything was where it needed to be. Moving forward in a pace that everyone could agree with. The time of change and come and had come quickly.

Not that Hermione and Draco were in a rush, they had the rest of their lives after all.


	16. an ::

Some people are so silly.

In response to random person - in this story - no one cares about the war. The funny thing about fanfiction is that it doesn't matter. Of course I read the book but like many Harry Potter fans, I disregarded it. Just like I would like to believe that J.K didn't write an epliogue. Draco had a receding hair line! ...Just no. Lol.

In this fanverse the war is null. It doesn't matter and as to whether Colin Creevey is alive or dead, it again doesn't matter. Imagine that it is someone else if you must.

Cheers,

MerinxD

Ps. You should all check out my new website - .

The link doesn't always work through so you may want to try just typing in the url. If any one has any fics they want to add to my site don't hesitate in sending me a private message :) Or contacting me on the 'contact us' page of my site.

Remember it is still very much a work in progress.

:):)


End file.
